Tangled Red Threads
by Patient Harmony
Summary: France has always been able to see the red string of fate. But many have gotten tangled with each other. With the help of Monaco and Picardy, he's attempting to get the right people together. Random pairings.
1. Prologue

**I enjoy seeing crack pairings, mainly because the popular pairings tend to annoy me. So I wrote names on a list randomiser and allowed it to pair them off. Actually, most of these were extremely interesting. Some pairings I've messed with a little, mainly because the results were too popular.**

**The chapters will be short, and it's the first time I write something like this. I guess this is as close as I'm going to get to the romance genre. This will be updated on Mondays and Fridays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Prologue**

France sighed in frustration. It was yet another meeting, and things were going as they normally did. Horribly.

The meeting was in Paris, so he had to play host to the other nations. And being in the capital of the country of love, things were not going too well for France. He had a massive headache, all thanks to tangled red threads.

He had always been able to see the little red string connected to people, but no one else seemed to know. He had brought up the topic with Scotland, whose eyes widened when he told him about it. He told him about a legend of red strings of fate, to which he asked if France knew who his was connected to. France told him that he didn't have one, but when he saw his friend's face, he quickly said that it could just mean that the man's soul mate wasn't born yet. They were nations, after all. It was a possibility.

Speaking of which, he should _probably_ tell Scotland that his string had appeared.

France looked towards his own hand and saw the string connecting him to the nation sitting next to him. As the host nation, France had managed to arrange that the two of them sat next to each other. In fact, he should have done it with other nations as well, but the nations that were dating each other insisted on sitting close to each other.

Even though France knew that their strings were not connected to each other, and that caused disharmony among the nations, and only made his headache worse.

America and England, Sweden and Finland, Germany and Italy, Spain and Romano, Denmark and Norway… these were all wrong. They didn't belong together. But thanks to Hungary's intervention, most of them came together.

He wondered if he could convince Hungary to help him get the nations that were meant to be together, well, together. It might help his headache, especially considering the strings were protesting loudly. To him, anyway.

"Are you alright?" the nation next to him asked.

"Non," France said. "My head hurts."

He _could_ always make sure that he got together with his soul mate, but unfortunately, he had a bit of a reputation. It would take a lot of work for the other to believe that France could have a relationship with him.

But he needed to get the red strings untangled. They _were_ in the city of love, after all.

…

"You want us to _what_?" Picardy asked incredulously.

France, Monaco and Picardy were at his home. He had invited the two, due to their history with helping him with his requests, even the more ludicrous ones. Like this. They were also two of the only people that knew that France could see the red strings.

"I need your help in getting the nations together with their true soul mates," France said. "The strings are protesting since we're in Paris, the most romantique city, and their protests are giving me a headache."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Monaco asked. "According to you, some of those couples are very… odd. I can't see how they're supposed to be soul mates."

"L'amour est l'amour, and who are we to question it?" France countered. "One would not expect Cabinda and Tonga to be soul mates, and they are très happy with each other."

"How did that happen, anyway?" Monaco asked.

"They both got drunk at the same bar after they each had a bad breakup," France explained. "They hit it off. Look, I'm not asking you to make them kiss, although it will be a bonus. I just need you to get them to spend time together, and if they decide to spend even _more_ time together, then that would be bien. And if you help me get five sets of nations together, I will tell you who _you_ are connected to."

Picardy and Monaco exchanged a glance. It was true that they had thought of it before, but to actually _know_…

"Alright," the two of them sighed.

"So then," Monaco said, "who should we get together first?"

**Scotland will make an appearance, along with Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland, Portugal and Mexico. Makes things a little more interesting, right?**

**And I'm being vague for a reason. Here's how it will work. The chapter title will reveal a pairing, with the exception of interval chapters. But before each pairing is revealed, I will be vague on who the other is when I write for a character. Note that I never revealed who sits next to France, for example. So until the pairing is revealed, you can keep guessing. I actually have a challenge. I'd like to hear who **_**you**_** think will be paired together. Remember, this involves crack pairings, so anything goes. And if you can guess right, you'll get to request a oneshot from me. Of course, I won't let you know until I post that particular chapter. Spoils the surprise, and the excitement.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to madders10, Rizwan, Cardfighter by Maple, Black Blood of the Red Rose and Skye Phoenix Dove for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1: Belgium and Seychelles**

France stared at all the nations. He had managed to arrange that Picardy was sitting next to him, so that they could discuss their plans. Monaco was sitting next to _him_.

It might have been a world meeting, but regions or other smaller personifications, such as micronations, were allowed to attend if the nation they were part of agreed to it. Some asked the smaller personifications to act as assistants, while others brought them along in order to keep an eye on them.

"So," Picardy asked, "who's first on the list?"

"It needs to be two nations that are both single," Monaco said. "No need in start something _too_ harsh _too_ soon."

The three of them were speaking in French, making sure that no one around them could understand them. France had made sure that no other Francophone nation sat near them. There were a few grumbles about the change in seating arrangements, but they had a week to play matchmaker. Time was of the essence.

"I agree," France said. "We shouldn't cause anyone to break up. At least not this early."

"You just don't want to deal with Espagne's love life," Picardy said. "Considering who he is with now, and who he's_ supposed _to be with."

"I would like to avoid that one for as long as possible," France said, not even _trying_ to deny it.

"What about Belgium and Seychelles?" Monaco asked. "I'm sure we can get the two of them to start a conversation. They're both quite bubbly."

"Oui," France said. "But they're not friends, are they?"

"Non," Monaco said. "But _I _like to spend time with the both of them. I never tried to get them to spend time together, though."

"Then I will trust you with them," France said. "In the meantime, I need to see Écosse and I should probably try to get Hongrie involved. The femme is a good matchmaker. And Picardy, I want you to spend time with the micronations and other regions. I would like you to get their trust."

"D'accord," both Monaco and Picardy said.

…

Monaco had invited both Belgium and Seychelles to a café for lunch. The two were ecstatic, since both of them regarded the petite girl as a sort of sister figure.

They just didn't realise that they weren't the only ones.

Conversation was awkward, since Seychelles and Belgium didn't really know each other outside of the meetings.

Monaco saw the tension, and sighed in annoyance. It would seem that this would be harder than she thought it would be.

Monaco had ordered a crepe, Belgium waffles and Seychelles a cake.

"So, Monaco," Belgium said, "what were you and France plotting that you didn't want anyone to hear?"

Monaco watched her coolly, not intending to share anything about the conversation.

"There is a reason why we were speaking so that no one could hear," Monaco said. "That is a private matter."

"You looked like you were plotting something," Seychelles said. "Is it good or bad?"

"Oh, it's good," Monaco said. "Trust me."

The three fell into another awkward silence as they waited for their orders to arrive. Monaco was getting frustrated with the silence. She needed to get the two of them to start conversing with each other.

She had a plan, and she inwardly smirked.

"Excusez moi," Monaco said. "I just need to powder my nose."

"I'll come with you," both Belgium and Seychelles offered.

"Non, c'est bien. Why don't the two of you chat a little?"

She saw how both of their faces fell, but knew that she needed to get them together.

…

"Oh, Écosse!" France shouted, and said redhead turned around.

"What do you want Franny?" Scotland asked.

France smirked.

"You remember a conversation the two of us had a few centuries ago regarding a red string?"

Scotland's eyes widened, looking down at his hand.

"You mean I have one now?" he asked.

"Oui. Would you like to know to who it leads?"

…

Unbeknownst to France, someone else heard about this conversation.

"A red string, eh? Do you think it could be the one that's supposed to connect you to your soul mate?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

…

The two waited in silence for Monaco to return. The silence was only broken when their orders arrived.

"Monaco is taking long, non?" Seychelles asked.

"Oui," Belgium sighed. "So, how do you know Monaco?"

"I know her through France," Seychelles said. "We were even in the Peter Pan group in Halloween in 2011. What about you?"

"Business. But it's still adorable to see someone so petit to be so formal."

Belgium took a bite from her waffle and scrunched her face in disgust.

"This tastes like merde," she said.

"How can you say that? France's food is always yummy."

"Not waffles. No one makes better waffles than me. I would say chocolate too, but Switzerland is still arguing with me about it."

"You can make delicious food?" Seychelles asked. "That's lucky. I can't cook on my own. Something always goes terribly wrong."

"It can't be that bad."

"I almost managed to burn my kitchen down. And that was when I was boiling water."

Belgium winced at that.

"You just need a helping hand," Belgium said. "I can show you how to make good food without the risk of burning your kitchen. I can even teach you how to make genuine Belgian waffles."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to taste yours first before I try to make them myself."

"Of course."

When Monaco returned, she found the two of them talking about different recipes the African island would like to make, and Belgium offering to teach her.

…

"I'm impressed," France said when they all returned after lunch.

Belgium had asked Madagascar if she could change seats, and now Belgium and Seychelles were happily chatting with each other.

"Who would have thought that food was the way to get them together?" Monaco said, looking to the two women as well.

"Picardy, do you think you can come up with something good?" France asked.

There was a reason why Picardy was involved. He could be quite sneaky when he wanted to be, and wasn't above deceit.

"It's very simple and cliché," Picardy said. "But it could work. I might need your help, though."

"Oui, anything."

**I often check the Kitawiki site to make sure I have their personalities correct. It said that Seychelles is unable to cook on her own, so I played with that a little.**

**And again, trying to get a pairing through a randomiser tends to yield interesting results. I actually checked ffn to see if a few of my pairings were there, and I guess I can be lucky to find even one. And now, I think I ship a few of these. The next pairing will be interesting as well.**

**Also, if my French is incorrect, let me know. I've only had it for about a year, so I'm still A1-level.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Big Eater Queen, Cardfighter by Maple, Skye Phoenix Dove, madders10, missycanucks and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2: China and Lithuania**

It was the end of the day's meeting, and everyone gathered their papers, ready to return to the hotel for the evening.

France smirked as he approached China for a small conversation, feeling guilty when he noticed a certain nation watching him. He may need to give the other a rose as reassurance.

Monaco made sure she bumped into Lithuania, causing her papers to fly and, being the polite nation that he was, he bent down to help her.

Meanwhile, Picardy went to do _his_ job, easily getting rid of the security staff.

…

When France noticed that Lithuania and Monaco were finished, he finished his conversation with China, which was actually more innocent than expected (they were discussing the gourmet food club).

Monaco and France departed for the security room as Lithuania and China went to the same elevator. Since they were held back, there would be no interruptions. No one else was left, as they decided to get out of there as soon as possible.

…

Picardy smirked when he noticed the two alone in the elevator.

"Let the games begin," he said, pushing a button.

…

It was awkward inside the elevator. China and Lithuania didn't communicate much, and if it wasn't for the fact that Russia had a strange interest in both of them, they would have had nothing in common.

They stumbled when the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt, the lights going off.

"Are you kidding?" China groaned.

"Oh please no," Lithuania whimpered.

…

"This should be amusing," France said, looking at the screen.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Monaco asked.

"As long as it takes," Picardy said.

…

It took a while for the lights to be turned on again, and when it happened, China immediately went to the button to call for help. It remained unanswered.

"France will hear about this the next time I see him," China said.

"You mean _if_ you see him," Lithuania sighed.

China looked towards the Lithuanian strangely, and Lithuania flinched under the look.

"You're one of the Baltic States, right?" China asked. "One of Russia's former servants."

Lithuania flinched, but nodded his head. He knew that China was quite close with Russia, and was actually a little afraid of him.

China didn't seem to find this too strange, and pushed the button again.

"Aiyaa!" China shouted. "Let us out of here!"

"What if the reason they're not answering is because they assumed no one should still be here?" Lithuania suggested. "What if they left?"

"The security shouldn't leave."

"What if they just decided to turn off all communication with the elevators? No one should be here, right?"

China didn't say anything, before sighing.

"It's not that late yet," China said. "They should still assume that there are stragglers."

China's eyes widened.

"France," he said. "_He_ should still be here."

China took out his phone, and groaned in frustration.

"Battery died," China groaned. "I'm sure I charged it this morning."

Lithuania took out his phone as well.

"Mine's dead too," he said. "What happened?"

…

"That's actually a stroke of good luck," France said. "Fortune is smiling upon us."

…

Outside the security room, a figure was listening in.

"It's a good thing I overheard Picardy's plan, eh? And it was fun playing with China and Lithuania's phones."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

…

"We're going to have to wait a while," China sighed, sitting down, leaning against the wall. Lithuania did the same.

China looked up when Lithuania started trembling.

"What's wrong?" China asked.

"I'm scared," Lithuania said. "What if we're here for the whole night?"

"That won't happen," China said, oddly feeling the urge to comfort the younger nation. "Hey, would you like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?"

Lithuania looked at the other oddly when he saw China taking something out of his briefcase, handing it to him.

Lithuania hesitantly started nibbling on the treats, and his eyes widened.

"This is good," Lithuania said.

"Of course," China said. "I _am_ part of the gourmet food club, after all."

Lithuania continued to nibble, and China could feel a familiar feeling when he saw certain things.

"You are simply adorable," China said, startling Lithuania.

"W-what?" he stuttered, his face becoming red.

"You look so cute the way you're nibbling on that treat," China said, causing Lithuania's blush to deepen.

…

"That worked better than expected," France said as Picardy pushed a button.

…

China and Lithuania were startled when they felt the elevator move once again. They both stood up, a bright smile on China's face.

"See?" China asked. "I told you we wouldn't be here the whole night."

Lithuania smiled brightly.

When they arrived at the ground floor, they stepped out of the elevator, relieved.

"If you want, I can make you some more tasty treats," China offered.

Lithuania blushed, but nodded his head.

**So, who saw that one coming?**

**Also, if you want to know certain nations' pairings, you may need to wait for a while. The chapters have all been written, so it's already in a set order. Nations such as Spain, Romano, Germany, Italy, America, England, Sweden, Finland, Norway and Denmark will come much later, considering they're already in relationships and need to be broken up first. I guess you can say I'm protesting a little about those pairings. There are **_**enough**_** of them.**

**And Hungary, Taiwan and Japan will appear in the next chapter, as well as the UK brothers. Yeah, France had to ask **_**someone**_** about the red string, and since he wouldn't go to England, he had to go to someone else that believes in magic and who he's on friendly terms with. Scotland fits that criteria, and if he's involved, you know that the rest of the UK will follow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Big Eater Queen, Cardfighter by Maple, Spectrium, madders10 and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 3: Egypt and Bulgaria**

France was positively beaming with happiness. That morning, Belgium and Seychelles had requested that he changed the seating charts so that they could sit together, and China had approached him to ask to place him next to Lithuania.

And he took the initiative to rearrange a few other seats as well. It would work out much easier. As it was, the trio's latest targets were two countries that might be a little stubborn. But they needed to see how much planning they would need to do to get stubborn couples together.

France also made sure that a few other nations ended up sitting together. He would need their help.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Northern Ireland asked.

"That's right," Scotland said. "France asked me about it a long time ago. That's as far as his magic goes."

"The red string of fate?" Wales pondered. "Do you think England is supposed to be with that yank?"

The four looked over towards their younger brother, who was the only one not sitting with them, and who was once again arguing with America.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Ireland said.

"Good," Scotland said. "I wouldn't want America as a brother-in-law anyway."

…

Sitting next to the British siblings was another trio.

"The red string of…" Japan started, trailing off.

"What's that?" Taiwan asked.

"It's supposed to be this invisible thread that binds you to your soul mate."

"Ooh! That sounds promising," Hungary said. "Do you think France can actually see it?"

The three looked over to where the French nation sat, who was now speaking to the nation next to him while his two assistants seemed to be talking amongst themselves, looking around the room.

"I think so," Japan said. "And based on China's decision to sit with Lithuania, I'd say that France has already started playing matchmaker."

"This should be interesting," Hungary said.

…

Bulgaria was sitting awkwardly between Egypt and what he at first thought was an empty seat, but after closer examination he realised that someone was in fact sitting there. On Egypt's other side sat Denmark and Norway, the Norwegian once again trying to choke Denmark for something he said or did.

They were completely isolated from their normal groups.

"Why did France decide to change the seating arrangements?" Bulgaria asked.

"I have _no idea_," Egypt huffed, looking over towards his fellow Africans. "Although, Kenya and Zimbabwe seem to be pretty cosy with each other. Strange. His neighbours are always complaining about him."

"At least France was smart enough to keep Hungary and Romania away from each other," Bulgaria observed. "Do you think he did this for his own amusement?"

Egypt grunted, but turned a thoughtful gaze somewhere else in the room.

"Who's that talking to TRNC?" Egypt asked.

"Who?" Bulgaria asked.

"The little kid with colourful clothes similar to mine."

Bulgaria looked towards the nation that the other was looking at.

"Oh, that's Moldova," Bulgaria said. "Romania's little brother. They seem to be friendly."

Egypt nodded his head.

Bulgaria chuckled. Who knew that a complaint would lead to him actually having a conversation with Egypt?

…

France, Monaco and Picardy smiled when they looked over towards their target pair.

"At least they started _talking_ to each other," Monaco observed.

"Oui," France said. "That actually went better than expected.

…

Due to chaos in the room, mostly caused by America and England, Germany had called for a break.

France noticed that America and England had been arguing more than usual, and wondered if it was because their strings were trying to pull them away.

He couldn't ponder on this as he was pulled into a closet. He squinted when the light was suddenly turned on, but blinked in surprise.

"Hungary?" France asked. "Japan? Taiwan?"

"Hello, France," Hungary said, her smile _too_ sweet. "We heard an interesting conversation. Now, what do you know about a certain red string?"

**Some pairings will be mentioned in passing, such as the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus with Moldova, while others will get more attention. Though some will basically start conversing because they were placed next to each other.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to imhungry, Spectrium, madders10, TsundereShiroDimSum, Cardfighter by Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

**Okay, I should **_**probably**_** remind you that every pairing was done by randomiser, and that the entire story had been finished. So requests won't work. HOWEVER, I was thinking of doing another project. It will be called 'Hetalia Crack Ship Space'. Basically it will be a series of oneshots featuring many crack pairings. I was thinking about doing the pairings that you've asked for that aren't in here, because I feel guilty when you make requests but I won't be able to fulfil them.**

**Also, for the Canada lovers, I **_**am**_** working on a CanadaXWorld, so patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 4: Taiwan and Wales**

France blinked in surprise for a moment before smirking.

"I see you listened to Écosse's conversation with his brothers," France said.

"Is it true or not?" Taiwan asked.

"Oui. Je suis les pays de l'amour. I should know these things. Also, no offence Hongrie, but your matchmaking skills have gotten all the strings tangled, and they're protesting loudly. At least a few strings have calmed down. You should hear how they're cooing."

"I don't get it," Taiwan said. "Can you _see_ or _hear_ them?"

"L'amour uses all the senses, and it is impossible to distinguish between them."

"Are you saying that my matchmaking is wrong?" Hungary demanded.

"Oui. Je suis desolé. But Amerique and Angleterre do not belong together. Espagne and Romano don't belong together. Actually, I feel sorry for Espagne."

"Who is his string attached to?" Japan asked.

France told them, and their eyes widened in shock.

"Poor Spain," Hungary said.

"But you are skilled," France said. "If you can get nations together that aren't meant to be, imagine what you would do with nations that _should_ be together."

"That could be fun," Hungary said. "Just as long as I'm not with Prussia."

"Non. Prusse is meant to be with someone that can balance him out."

"Alright. We'll help you. Under one condition."

France arched his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"You tell us who_ we're_ supposed to be with."

…

When they all returned to the meeting, the trio acted as though nothing was wrong, and France did likewise.

However, Taiwan _did_ stand up from her chair when the group next to them arrived, and she went to the brother with brown hair.

"Um, excuse me," Taiwan said, and the Welshman stopped his discussion (argument) with his brothers to look at the pretty Asian. "You're Wales, right?"

Wales nodded, frowning in thought.

"I'm Taiwan. You look interesting. I wondered if you maybe wanted to get lunch with me."

Wales's jaw dropped, and he looked away. His gaze landed on France, who winked at him, smiling softly, and not in his usual, perverted way.

If France really _could_ see the strings, and he was _encouraging _this encounter, then that must mean…

"Sure," Wales said. "I'd like to go to lunch with you."

The girl looked surprised before she beamed, and Wales had to admit, she _did_ look pretty.

…

"You told them, didn't you?" Monaco asked, looking at the Taiwanese girl talking to the Welshman.

"Oui," France said. "Hongrie and Taiwan are confident enough to take the initiative, mais Japon might need a little coaxing."

"As long as they end up together," Picardy said.

…

"I wonder if I should ask France as well. Maybe…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

**I will give you a little hint. All three members of the yoai fan club have hetero pairings (I'm **_**not**_** sure how that happened). I just find it ironic, don't you?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Lizinka, HeadphoneCityActress, Cardfighter by Maple, Skye Phoenix Dove, nicolft, madders10 and Spectrium for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 5: Hungary and Iceland**

At lunch, Taiwan went with Wales, who was still a little surprised that the Asian would want to go to lunch with him. And he kept ignoring the two Irelands' teasing about his _date_.

Only Scotland, surprisingly, remained silent, as he snuck glances towards another part of the room.

…

When Iceland stood up, he was surprised to see a female nation standing next to him.

"Hello," Hungary greeted, smile wide. "It's nice to see you, Iceland."

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Hungary," Iceland said.

"Ooh, your puffin is so cute," Hungary said, petting the bird that was on his shoulder.

He wanted to protest, intending to say that Mr Puffin wasn't really sweet, when he heard a strange cooing coming from the bird. He turned his head to see that his eyes were half-closed in contentment.

"Is there something you needed, Miss Hungary?" Iceland asked.

"You can drop the 'miss'," Hungary said. "Just call me Hungary."

"Okay. But did you need something?"

"Yes. I want to know if you want to go to lunch with me."

Iceland's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything, Hungary dragged him along. He managed to see Denmark and Norway's confused faces, and silently asked them for help. He also inwardly groaned.

Both of them would tease him relentlessly for this.

…

"What did I tell you?" France asked. "Hongrie definitely takes the initiative."

"Oui," Monaco said. "So, who's next?"

"Wait, ma cherè," France said. "I need to go get something. We can settle this later. Why don't you two go mingle with the young ones?"

Monaco and Picardy sighed, but nodded their heads. That was when they realised something.

"France, this is the fifth couple," Picardy said.

"Oui, you promised," Monaco said.

France chuckled.

"I said if _you_ help me with five," France said. "Hongrie and Taiwan acted on their own. And I was the one that placed Egypte and Bulgarie in the position to take their own initiative. You have only helped me _twice_."

The two pouted, which caused France to laugh again.

…

"Maybe I _should_ go and ask him about it. I just hope…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

…

When Iceland returned to his seat after lunch, he felt just a _little _flustered. He didn't really know why Hungary had asked him to go with her, but he had a surprisingly nice chat with the woman, and would like to do it again.

"Hey Icy."

Oh no. Denmark.

"So, why were you dragged out of here by Hungary? Did she take you on a date?"

…

France and his two companions were once again sitting in their seats, looking at the list again. The other nation next to France hadn't arrived yet, but he had a little surprise in store.

"Oi, frog!" a familiar voice said, startling the three French personifications.

France turned to see the Ireland twins standing near them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" France asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We want to know who _our_ strings are connected to."


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Nomadic Defender, madders10 and Cardfighter by Maple for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 6: Estonia and Greece**

Ireland watched a certain nation with slight despair.

Out of England's four brothers, _he_ was the one that was unlucky enough to have a soul mate that was currently in a relationship.

While he may not know the nation all that well, he felt a pang when he found out that the one he was _meant_ to be with was already taken.

Well, in an effort to cheer him up, France told the Ireland twins who Spain was meant to be with. They both winced in sympathy. And they had to sneak a glance at the list to see who England was _supposed_ to be with. They were actually somewhat relieved.

Meanwhile, Wales was happily chatting with Taiwan, who was sitting next to him now. The two groups had shuffled around a little.

…

"How are we going to deal with the next two?" Monaco asked.

"I have no idea," France admitted. "I think we may need to get help from Grèce's cat."

"Oh boy," Monaco muttered. "I can see _that_ one coming around to bite us."

…

The nation that was sitting next to France was a little annoyed. France had been speaking in French the whole time with the other two, and it made him feel left out, especially considering China was on his other side, conversing with one of Russia's former servants. Actually, he was surprised that the two could talk to each other like that.

He looked down at the red rose that was sitting just beside France's arm, right between their two seats. Unlike most of the other nations, he didn't mind it if France flirted with him. It made him feel nice.

But looking at the rose, he couldn't help but wonder if it was just part of France's trademark, or if France intended to give it to someone.

He actually hoped that it wasn't the latter.

…

When the meeting was over, France had immediately gone to find Greece, and Picardy had gone to find Estonia. Monaco, meanwhile, would separate Greece from his cat.

And the nation that had been sitting next to France looked down at the abandoned rose.

…

Greece was looking for his cat. He had lost sight of it when France had chatted with him, and now he had to find it.

…

Estonia was absently petting the cat he had found. Picardy had asked him about a broken computer, and he couldn't ask France because of France's nervousness around computers.

It was strange, but the cat suddenly rubbed itself against his leg. He wasn't used to cats, but this one seemed oddly fond of him. In a way, the cat reminded him of the mochis he liked to take care of.

Now that he thought about it, this cat looked like the one that was usually seen with Greece. If that was the case, then he needed to return Greece's cat to him.

…

It wasn't long before Estonia managed to find Greece, and once he found him, he had no idea how to approach him.

Luckily, Greece saw him holding his cat and approached Estonia.

"Um, hi Greece," Estonia said, a little nervously. "I found your cat."

Greece nodded, and Estonia handed the cat back. The cat seemed reluctant to leave Estonia's arms, but quickly settled in Greece's arms. Greece saw this and turned his gaze to Estonia, scrutinising him.

"He seems to like you," Greece said. "My cats rarely like any other nation except me, Japan and Egypt."

Estonia didn't know how to respond to that, so he said nothing. After a while, Greece left, and Estonia relaxed slightly.

But he couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem intimidated by Greece in the slightest. He was a little nervous, but not _intimidated._ Strange.

…

"Well _that_ was disappointing," Monaco said.

The trio had been watching the scene from a distance, and watched as things played out.

"Not necessarily," France said. "Now that Estonia is on its radar, the cat will seek him out. Pets can seem to sense who their master's soul mate is. Why do you think animals make good matchmakers?"

"Fair point," Picardy said. "How are those scratches?"

"The cat only got me on my arms," Monaco said. "Easy to cover it. You owe me _big_ time, France."

"D'accord," France said. "Come. Hongrie, Taiwan and Japon are meeting us at my home."

…

The two trios were going over the list, the new arrivals surprised when they saw the pairings.

"I can't believe I was so wrong," Hungary said. "I thought those couples would look cute together. Are you sure you can really see these strings?"

"Let me ask you a question," France said. "How was your lunch with Iceland?"

Hungary thought for a moment and sighed.

"I'll admit that it went better than expected," she said. "We managed to get along quite nicely."

"And tell me, did you ever imagine trying to match him with someone else?"

Hungary twisted her face.

"No," she said. "I don't know. It always seemed… wrong to try to match him with someone else."

"That is because the string that binds you does not want you to see him with someone else. It is subconscious."

"Fine."

France jumped when his phone started to ring. He answered the phone, and seemed to frown in thought as he listened to the other person, before he seemed to agree on something. After bidding the other farewell, he hung up the phone, and his frown was replaced by a large grin.

"That was Angleterre," France said. "He and Amerique had a particularly nasty fight. He asked me to change his seat at tomorrow's meeting."


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Ninja-Samurai-Assassin, Cardfighter by Maple, madders10 and Skye Phoenix Dove for reviewing.**

**You're going to have to wait a while before you meet England's match, but America's is next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 7: Japan and Mexico**

Japan swallowed nervously. He had arrived early, as usual, and the meeting had yet to start.

Once again, the seats had been rearranged, but by now, most of the other nations had stopped complaining. They actually started welcoming the shift, since many of them were now sitting next to nations they could surprisingly get along with. Japan knew that this was all part of France's plan.

A female nation sat next to him, and Japan almost jumped when he realised who it was. Identified by France as…

'I am seriously hating you right now,' Japan thought solemnly.

…

"Do you think we should have warned him?" Monaco asked.

"Perhaps," France said, looking towards Japan. "But Hongrie wouldn't let me."

"Be sure to use it as a defence, okay?" Picardy asked.

"Oui. But of course."

…

Japan decided to be bold, before the meeting began, and the chaos that accompanied it. During the chaos he might just lose his nerve, and he couldn't have that, could he?

"Excuse me, Miss Mexico?" Japan began, as polite as always.

Mexico tore her eyes away from the glaring match she had with America before she turned her attention towards the Asian nation sitting next to her.

"Si?" she responded.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to join me for lunch. I know it's a little early to ask, and I know you might have already made plans, but…"

Mexico stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, and Japan could feel his face grow hot.

"Si," she said, smiling, and Japan's eyes widened. "You look really adorable, with your face so red. But I would _love_ to have lunch with you."

Japan shook his head, trying to clear it, before a soft, shy smile could be seen.

"Then I look forward to our lunch."

…

"I didn't expect him to be so bold," Picardy said, observing the scene with Japan, thankful that he had learned the art of lip-reading.

"L'amour finds a way," France said. "And the strings will make you do unusual things when the two ends are close enough to each other."

…

Estonia looked nervously towards his neighbour. The seats have been rearranged again, and this time, he was sitting next to Greece, who was thankfully sleeping, as usual.

Greece's cat, however, wasn't asleep _yet_, and as soon as Estonia had gotten comfortable on the uncomfortable meeting chair, the cat jumped onto his lap and curled up, purring contently. Estonia absently scratched the cat behind its ear, once again thinking about the mochis he took care of.

…

England grumbled, glaring at America, who was staring at another nation in confusion. England followed his gaze and arched an impressive eyebrow when he saw who America was staring at.

It wasn't unusual for America to be glaring at Mexico, but it _was_ unusual to see Mexico happily chatting to Japan, and Japan actually chatting back, a smile on his face.

Now that he thought about it, a lot of nations seemed to have made a few new friends. Unusual friends, to say the least.

"Aren't you sitting with America?" someone asked, and England glanced towards the nation that sat next to him.

"We broke up," England sighed, glaring at America again. "I don't want to hear a single word that comes out of that git's mouth."

"A little hard at the meetings, wouldn't you say?"

"True. But I can still tune him out."

"If you know how to do that, I would _love_ to get a few pointers. Could help me if _certain nations_ start fighting. Again."

England knew exactly who he meant, of course. Who didn't?

…

Mexico was absolutely brimming with happiness. In truth, she had a bit of a crush on Japan for a while now, and was actually pleased that _he_ asked_ her_ out for lunch. At least she was spared from the embarrassment of asking him herself.

She could feel America's gaze on her, but she didn't care. It was obvious that England and America were no longer an item, and now _she_ had a chance for a relationship as well.

And she was _beyond_ happy that she and Japan seemed to be getting along swimmingly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Artisticprocrastornator, madders10, little Miss punk rocker and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 8: America and Australia**

America glared at Mexico, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was talking to Japan about.

But Japan was his friend, and as the hero, he should protect his friends against crazy, insane…

"Morning."

America turned around, looking at his new, temporary(?) seating neighbour.

"You're Australia, right?" America asked.

"That's right," the Australian said. "So, you and England have _another_ fight?"

"Yeah. We broke up."

"Ouch. Harsh mate. Well, if you ever need to talk, you're going to have to get me drunk before you pour your heart out."

America chuckled at that. Actually, it didn't seem to be such a bad idea.

…

"Those two are actually compatible," Taiwan said, seeing America and Australia chatting.

"As long as he's not dating England, I don't care _what _that idiot does, or who he's with," Wales said. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about having _him_ for a brother-in-law."

"What about_ my_ family?" Taiwan asked.

"It's only Korea I'm worried about. He's a bit… insane, isn't he?"

"True. Would you like to know who he's with?"

"I'm curious."

She told him, and he snickered.

"I can actually see that one working," he said. "So, is it safe to assume that you're helping France with this whole matchmaking thing?"

"Yep. Want to join?"

"I think I'm going to need to help Ireland. I heard who he's paired with. It's interesting, I'll give him that."

"Did you hear about _Spain's_ soul mate?"

He shook his head, and she told him. His eyes widened, and he whistled sharply.

"I'm glad I'm not Spain," he said. "Looks like I was lucky when fate decided to pair me up with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

…

"This is working out better than I expected," Picardy remarked.

"But of course," France said. "It's fate, after all."

"So, when are _we _going to find out who we're paired with?" Monaco asked.

"Non. Patience. You only helped me with trois. Deux more to go."

"What?!" the both of them screamed in unison.

…

Canada watched his brother getting along with Australia and sighed. So soon after a breakup, America had already found his soul mate. And many other nations were getting along with their new, unexpected neighbours.

But he remained unnoticed, as always. Just an empty chair, as usual.

He looked down at his hand, and wondered if there really _was_ a string tied to it, connecting him to someone else. But the only way to find out was to ask France about it.

…

Unbeknownst to a certain Canadian, someone was watching him. He had noticed the Canadian a few years ago, but had never seen him really socialise with other nations.

But he could clearly see the Canadian's loneliness, and wanted to help.

…

"So, we're good to go to the pub afterwards?" Australia asked.

"Sure dude," America responded. "This should be _way_ better than going with England. Guy can't hold his liquor _at all_."

"Believe me, I _know_. You weren't his only colony, remember? Of course, you were the one he cared for the most."

"He's always trying to baby me. Even after the Revolutionary War, he won't stop treating me like a kid. And I _hate_ it."

"Well, at least you never got to see either Scotland or Ireland drunk. That was scary on a whole new level."

"Dude, sounds epic!"

…

"Picardy, do you think you can get close to Hong Kong?" France asked.

"Oui," Picardy said. "He doesn't reject my company. And his match should easily recognise me. Ever since that one April Fool's, he doesn't leave me alone if he sees me."

"Well then, make sure he sees you."

**Okay, now a little off topic (though not really). I've started working on the CanadaXWorld story, and I want to know what pairings you want to see. Just know that France, America and England are out (even though I love Franada and MapleTea), since I need it for the plot. UK brothers are also out, and even though I like it, Australia is also out. And Prussia is out simply because I am **_**sick**_** of seeing PruCan. There will be interactions with fifty four countries, eighteen of which, so far, only see Canada as a friend. I'll start posting after I wrote Chapter 54. I'm at 20 now, and the chapters are about the same length as the chapters of this story. So, tell me who you want to see with Canada and I'll see what I can do.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to cherryfeather101, Nightshine315, Cardfighter By Maple, The Italian Empire, Rosemary1234, madders10, Caori, Dotted-Daffodil, Henry and five anons for reviewing. Liewe aarde. I think the last chapter broke a personal record. None of my other stories got that many reviews in a single chapter. Granted, most of them were requests for the CanadaXWorld story, but **_**still**_**. And the 50-review-milestone has been passed as well. Wow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 9: Hong Kong and Prussia**

The rest of the meeting went better than usual. And that was mostly because America was in no mood to go on his usual rant about heroes and giant robots, and so on and so forth. And England was busy ignoring America.

But by now, several nations have started feeling suspicious about France, Monaco and Picardy. The trio kept speaking French to each other, and they even made sure that no other French-speaking nation was anywhere _near_ where they were seated.

Frankly, it unnerved them.

…

When it was time for lunch, Picardy immediately set out to find Hong Kong, while France was talking to Monaco.

Prussia wouldn't interrupt France when he was speaking to Monaco due to past experience, and so would go and bother Picardy instead.

By now, the Prussian would be curious about what his friend was scheming, and would want to know more.

…

Greece awoke when he realised that it was _too _quiet in the meeting room. That meant that it was lunch time.

He also noticed a lack of weight on his lap, and was surprised to note that his cat was no longer there. Turning to the side, he noticed that Estonia was sitting next to him, looking a little nervous.

It was obvious the Baltic nation wanted to stand up, but a sleeping cat prevented that from happening.

Greece frowned. His cat rarely strayed from him, and it was the second time that the cat chose to be with Estonia. That was most unusual.

Sighing, Greece picked up the cat from Estonia's lap, ignoring the startled jump the other made. Greece then cradled the cat in his arms.

Greece stared at the Baltic nation for a moment, contemplative, even though he still appeared to have his sleepy façade.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Greece asked.

"What?" Estonia asked, completely shocked.

"For some reason, my cat has taken a liking to you. I want to know _why_."

"Oh, uh, okay?"

…

Picardy was happily chatting with Hong Kong when the expected happened.

Prussia threw his arm around Picardy, startling the region, even though he knew it would happen.

"Hey little Frenchie," Prussia snickered. "Tell me, why did Francypants decide to keep our awesome trio apart? And what are you scheming? It's too early to plan for April Fool's."

"You're interrupting us," Hong Kong said, his voice the usual monotone.

That was when Prussia noticed who Picardy was talking to. His eyes narrowed somewhat.

"I remember you," Prussia said. "You scammed me that one April Fool's."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hong Kong said.

"That panda. You said that if I buy one from you, I would be happy."

"Pandas always make _me_ happy," Hong Kong said, shrugging.

Picardy was starting to feel nervous. He could sense the tension in the air, and knew that he needed to do something. Fast.

"You know Prussia," Picardy said. "If that's the case, then we should get Hong Kong's help the next April Fool's. I mean, if he could scam the _awesome_ you…"

Prussia stared at him for a moment, before his face split into a large grin.

"That's true," Prussia said. He threw his arm around Hong Kong as well. "Let's talk shop then."

And the two could do nothing as Prussia dragged them along.

…

"We should probably save him," Monaco said, observing the scene. "We don't need a third wheel."

"True," France said, taking his phone out. "We'll wait about a minute, so as not to arouse suspicion."

…

Prussia had found an empty room where the two younger personifications were forced to sit and discuss pranks with Prussia.

When it came to fireworks, Prussia was pleasantly surprised to hear that Hong Kong was a huge fan of using them. And that brought on a huge discussion between Prussia and Hong Kong on how to use the fireworks and who to use them on.

When Picardy received a text, he was actually _thankful _for the interruption.

"France needs to see me," Picardy said, making his way to the room's exit.

The other two didn't even hear him.

"So, do you think you can sneak those in Russia's underwear?"

Picardy made a hasty escape when he heard that. If they went through with it, he needed to claim ignorance and needed to have a reliable alibi.

…

Romano was searching for Spain. He had to stay back and listen to his brother's whining, so he had to meet up with Spain at their usual café when in France.

When he arrived, he saw Spain conversing with the waitress. At first he didn't pay it any mind, but when he got close enough to hear, he realised that Spain was _flirting_.

He listened to Spain for a while, and when Spain said that he wouldn't mind going on a date with the waitress, Romano stormed out of the café, tears starting to sting his eyes.

His vision was impaired by the tears threatening to fall, so he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. Another nation.

"Whoa," the nation said. "Are you okay?"

Romano looked up, wanting to yell at the other that he was, in fact, _not_ alright, but words failed him, and instead he cried into the other nation's chest, accepting the comfort when the other started to stroke his back.

**I think I know what to do with the Hetalia Crack Ship Space. I've been looking at a few prompts online, and while some seem like they could make a decent oneshot, others are more for multi-chapter fics. Which is why I will indicate multi-chapters with 'HCSS' or another indication that it's part of the Hetalia Crack Ship Space, while oneshots will be put together in a collection. Anyway, if you've read my other stories, you'll realise that romance isn't my preferred genre, and I'm treading on new territory. So, if anyone else wants to take part, just PM me and we'll chat. And if you have a prompt in mind, I'm curious to hear as well. Just nothing too cliché. And max rating is T. I just won't get to it this week, since three of my lecturers decided to each arrange a test on the same day, while the fourth arranged his test the day before. So I'm studying and trying to find time to work on this week's chapter of Game of Mirrors.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Yvette, Carol, madders10, Spectrium, little Miss punk rocker, eyesopened, Cardfighter By Maple and CrazyHetaPotterLock for reviewing.**

**This is an interval chapter. Basically, it's a 'progress report' regarding the pairings of previous chapters. So sorry, no new pairing this time. Next chapter, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 10: Lunch Dates**

Belgium and Seychelles made their way to the café where they went with Monaco. They had gone the previous day as well, and after the meetings they had gone to Belgium's hotel room, where she tried teaching Seychelles how to make her waffles.

It mostly went well. The younger girl was eager to learn, and Belgium enjoyed teaching her. The only problems seemed to arise whenever Belgium would leave Seychelles alone for even a moment, the entire thing would end in disaster.

It seemed like the only way Seychelles was able to cook was if she was under constant supervision.

Belgium blamed England's influence. The girl wasn't really a bad cook. She just had bad luck if she was alone.

But Belgium didn't mind too much. She found the girl pleasant company.

As soon as Seychelles managed to get the hang of baking waffles while not nearly causing the entire kitchen to end up surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Belgium would like to try one of the other girl's traditional dishes.

…

China beamed at Lithuania as the Baltic enjoyed his food.

He had made the both of them lunch. The Lithuanian was surprised by the gesture, but didn't complain. He was used to be the one that made the food. He wasn't so used to having food made for _him_.

China was just happy that he had made a new friend that didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

It was strange, but before the elevator incident, neither of them would have _ever_ thought that they would be able to get along so well.

…

Egypt and Bulgaria had started a discussion at the meeting, and they didn't want to continue the discussion once lunch was over. They might completely lose the subject of the conversation.

So they found themselves in a café. They were only interrupted from their conversation when they placed their orders.

Bulgaria was surprised when he realised how talkative Egypt actually was. He was also pleasantly surprised to see that the other was very friendly. He supposed that he always assumed that the other was quiet and aloof because he was mostly seen with Turkey and Greece, who were usually fighting with each other. He most likely didn't get to have his say with _those_ two around.

Bulgaria was also happy that Egypt didn't go into any details about any dark periods of his history, and speak of it with excitement and pride. That was probably the thing that frustrated him the most about his best friend.

…

Taiwan took Wales to a restaurant that served Asian cuisine. She wanted to expose him to some of _her_ food. And she heard that the British brothers weren't talented as cooks, so she felt sorry and wanted to expose him to _proper _food.

She really enjoyed his company. He was a proper gentleman, and was kind of quiet. But she didn't mind it. She also made sure that she didn't make the other uncomfortable.

She was happy when Wales stated that he liked the Asian cuisine, and offered to cook some of her own food for him sometime, to which Wales didn't object.

…

Iceland still couldn't understand why Hungary decided to take a liking to him, but he didn't complain. Truth was, he always had a bit of a crush on the older woman, but had always feared rejection.

Perhaps he should have asked her out earlier…

They were eating in a park, and Iceland had to admit, it felt nice. Hungary was good company, and she always asked him for his opinion as well.

But what surprised him the most was when Mr Puffin decided that he would rather be perched on Hungary's shoulder instead. He usually didn't do that, and he barely even let one of the other Nordics touch him.

Yet the puffin was perched on Hungary's shoulder, allowing her to pet him, even cooing a little. His feathers were also puffed up a little, as though in sheer delight.

He was curious to know what caused Mr Puffin to take a liking to Hungary, and he would make sure to find out.

…

Estonia still couldn't believe that he was having lunch with Greece. He didn't know why the other had invited him. Or why the other's cat had taken a liking to him.

He didn't even know how to start a conversation with the other nation. And it seemed as though Greece didn't know either.

In short, it was a _very_ awkward lunch.

…

Mexico beamed happily. She was thrilled when Japan asked her out to lunch. And she enjoyed his company. He was polite, quiet, and it was fun to get him flustered. He looked so cute with his face all red in a blush.

He had taken her to a restaurant that served Asian cuisine. She was a little worried when she saw Taiwan there as well, knowing how close she and Japan were, but was happy to see that the Taiwanese girl had her own date.

Sometime, she had to introduce Japan to her own food. But she would get him used to any spicy food before allowing him to taste some of _her_ spicy foods. That's what she would do to punish America when he was getting annoying.

…

America bit into another burger. To be honest, he was excited to be meeting up with Australia for drinks after the meeting. It would be a lot better than fuming over his breakup with England.

Speaking of which, he was going to ignore the other until further notice. He didn't want to have to put up with the other's over-emotional state.

Speaking of which, he hoped they didn't run into England at the pub. He didn't want to deal with a drunk and pissed off England.

…

It took a while before Prussia and Hong Kong realised that Picardy was no longer there. It was also around the time that they noticed that they were hungry, and they had used most of their lunch break to discuss pranks.

So the two continued their discussion as they went to find a vending machine or something.

…

"What are you saying?" Italy asked, wide-eyed.

Germany sighed, avoiding eye-contact with the Italian.

"This isn't working," Germany said. "I'm sorry, but I think… it's best that we should just be friends."


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Cardfighter By Maple, madders10, little Miss punk rocker and missycanucks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 11: Korea and Turkey**

France smiled as he, Picardy and Monaco kept an eye on Seychelles and Belgium. They also noticed that Spain was there, flirting with a waitress, and they had also seen that Romano had witnessed the scene as well.

And, judging by Italy's bawling in another part of the café, they assumed that he and Germany had broken up as well.

"We didn't even _start_ with actively trying to break anyone up yet," Monaco said, "and already, there are three couples that broke up."

"I know," France sighed. "It is because they are not meant to be."

"Strange how it started happening around the time we started trying to get nations together," Picardy said.

"It's the strings. They can sense that other strings have become untangled, and want to be untangled as well."

"The way you talk about the strings," Monaco started, "it disturbs me."

"Je suis désolé. Come, the meeting will continue shortly."

…

Japan and Mexico were on their way back to the meeting room, chatting happily. Japan was actually surprised that the normally intimidating Mexican was so easy to talk to.

Japan nearly paused when he saw Turkey and Greece not far ahead, arguing, as usual. A nervous-looking Estonia was also with them, his wrist in Greece's grip. Japan wondered if the Baltic was perhaps the reason for the argument (this time). If that was the case, then Japan felt sorry for him.

"Konnichiwa Greece-san, Turkey-san," Japan greeted.

He hoped that his own, formal way of greeting them would snap them out of it. It seemed to work, as the two stopped arguing, turning to him. Estonia also sighed in relief.

"Hey there Japan," Turkey greeted, before he noticed Mexico. "Did you make a new friend?"

"H-hai," Japan stuttered.

"We just went on a lunch date," Mexico said.

Japan could feel his face flush, but he didn't try to deny it, as he usually would. This made Turkey's mouth twist into one of suspicion.

"Is it just me, or are nations that normally have nothing in common suddenly acting all buddy-buddy?" Turkey asked. "This feels unnatural, if you ask me."

Japan was thankful that his emotions weren't easily visible to other nations, because he was starting to panic. He knew full well what was happening, and he probably had to do his part as well.

Fortunately, something happened that managed to distract Turkey, and Greece as well, since he looked as though he was ready to start another argument.

Japan jumped when a familiar, and unwanted, feeling of his chest being groped from behind managed to draw all the nations' attentions to him.

"Japan's breasts belong to Korea, da-ze!"

"Korea," Japan snarled, which actually managed to startle the other nations, as they have never heard him snarl before. "If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, _don't do this_!"

"But Japan's breasts belong to me," Korea chuckled, not letting go.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Mexico said, her voice sickeningly sweet, almost like Russia's, "but don't women usually have breasts? Because as far as I'm aware, Japan is _not_ a woman."

Korea looked at the other for a moment, as though he was confused but contemplating her words.

Turkey chuckled, drawing the attention back to him.

"I've never seen Japan look like that," Turkey said, still chuckling. "You must have some kind of talent."

Korea blinked, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks at the compliment.

"Can you let go?" Japan hissed, and Korea started, but complied.

Japan felt his face heat up when Mexico threw her arms around his neck, glaring at Korea.

Turkey chuckled, before he patted Korea on the shoulder, startling the Asian.

"I hope to see you amusing me again," Turkey said, before he walked into the meeting room, the previous argument with Greece forgotten.

Korea blinked after him.

"What just happened?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Japan didn't feel like answering, knowing that Turkey and Korea were a match from what France told him. Speaking of which…

…

France, Picardy and Monaco were discussing which nations they should target next when Japan came up to them. They could tell that he appeared angry, since his eyes were stormy.

"Oh, mon ami," France said. "Did your rendezvous with Mexique not go well?"

"It went splendid," Japan said. "But I want to know if you deliberately allowed Korea to grope me when I was speaking to Turkey."

The three French speakers blinked in confusion before realisation hit them, and they all burst out into laughter.

"Non," France said. "_That_, mon ami, is simply lucky coincidence."

Japan huffed, before he stalked away, retaking his seat next to Mexico, who was trying to get him to calm down.

"I think there's actual chemistry there," Picardy observed.

"It's because Mexico had a crush on him _long_ before we started," Monaco said.

"Really?" France asked. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have settled this a long time ago."

"I thought it was just a crush."

"Um, France?" a quiet and timid voice asked from behind the Frenchman.

France turned to see who had spoken, seeing his former colony.

"Oh, Canada," France said. "How can I help you, mon cher?"

"Um, I didn't mean to," Canada said, "but I… I heard a few times when you were discussing the red strings…"

France's eyes widened, and he looked around, trying to make sure that no one else was eavesdropping. When he was satisfied, he turned back to Canada.

"Oui?" France prodded.

"I just…" Canada said. "I just want to know if I… If I have a string. I just want to know that I wasn't destined to be alone."

France stared at his former colony in shock and a little guilt. He occasionally forgot Canada as well, along with most of the other nations, and didn't even consider that Canada would feel this way. And if Canada _knew _that France could see the threads that bound two hearts to each other…

France looked down towards Canada's hands, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oui, mon cher," France said. "You do."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Madison, Amy, Linda, madders10, Josiederosie, little Miss punk rocker, Cardfighter By Maple, Caori, Iluna Sorgina Talis and an anon for reviewing.**

…**I'm sorry. I know you all want to see who Canada's with, but… be patient. I had to take his personality into consideration, and if it took him **_**this**_** long to ask if he had a string, what were the odds of **_**this **_**chapter resolving the issue?**

**I guess I should warn you about Romano. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 12: Austria and Portugal**

Canada was glad. He was relieved to hear that there was someone destined for him. He didn't ask who it was, knowing that he would panic about it the whole time.

He also didn't ask because he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if he approached whoever he was meant to be with, and then being asked the dreaded question, or being mistaken for America. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that if those words came from someone who he knew was supposed to be his soul mate.

He didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

…

France sighed, keeping an eye on his former colony. If he had known that Canada felt that way, he would have acted sooner.

"Something tells me we're going to help Canada next, am I right?" Monaco observed.

"Oui," France sighed. "I feel guilty, as both the country of love and as a papa."

"And after we help Canada, we can find out who _our_ strings are tied to," Picardy said.

"Oui. Only un more."

…

Before the meeting would resume once again, Austria was chatting with Portugal. The two managed to get along, which was a great relief to both of them. Both were used to spending time with annoying idiots (i.e. Spain and Prussia), so having a civilized conversation was a treat.

"Am I the only one that noticed that the bad touch trio didn't exactly hang out _at_ _all_ during the duration of these meetings?" Portugal asked.

"You're right," Austria said. "France seems to be busy with Monaco and that region of his, which makes me concerned about the other two's actions."

"Sim, I know what you mean."

Portugal spotted Romano entering the meeting room, and he was accompanied by a nation that Portugal recognised due to a certain friend. Romano didn't sit too far away from him, so when the other passed, Portugal grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Portugal asked.

He noticed that Romano's eyes were red and puffy.

"That damn fratello of yours," Romano said, yanking his wrist away.

"What happened?" Portugal asked.

"I saw him, flirting with a waitress. He even said that he was willing to go on a date with her."

Portugal clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"He's an idiot," Portugal said. "Anyway, what were you doing with…?"

Before he could finish the question, Romano stormed away, going to sit in his own seat, which was between his own brother and Spain.

Portugal sighed, and Austria placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If Spain is acting like an idiot," Austria said, "then he either needs to earn Romano's forgiveness, or they need to end their relationship."

"Sim," Portugal said. "Espagna has been frustrated a lot lately, and it would be better for both him and Romano."

"By the way, would you like to get some dinner after this? Something tells me that Hungary wouldn't be joining me."

"I'd love to. If Romano breaks up with Spain, then it gives me an excuse not to have him drag me towards the bar."

…

Italy was crying when Romano sat down.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?" Romano asked.

"G-Germany broke up w-with m-me," Italy blubbered.

"Maybe it's for the best. I never liked that potato bastard anyway."

Italy turned to him, and seemed to notice that his brother had been crying as well.

"Ve, fratello, what's wrong?" Italy asked.

"The damn tomato bastard," was all Romano said.

"What about me?"

Romano jumped and turned to where Spain had sat down beside him. Romano's expression immediately darkened.

"Stay away from me," Romano snarled.

"But Roma," Spain said, "what did I do?"

"You know full well, you damn bastard," Romano said. "So, did you manage to get that waitress's number?"

"Que? Roma, if that's what this is about, it's nothing. I was just being friendly."

"'I would love to go on a date with you'," Romano quoted, "'I'm free all next week. Call me if you get off work, senorita.'"

Spain stared at him, wide-eyed. Finally, he sighed.

"It's true, I always liked women more," Spain said. "But I never intended to hurt you."

"Well, you did a fucking good job then, you bastard," Romano said. "I don't want you near me, comprende?"

**Now we have the **_**official**_** breakup of Spamano. You can **_**probably**_** guess how the next few chapters would more or less go. If I remember correctly, Romano is 15, Italy is 16 and Spain 18.**

**Also, I've really started working on the HCSS. First is NorPan. Since I normally post oneshots every five weeks, that's pretty much how updates would work. And good news. Next week Saturday is oneshot day. Also, I started working on a multichapter about one of the pairings in this story. I give you three guesses who it is (hint, it's the one you want to see the most).**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to madders10, cherryfeather101, Cardfighter By Maple, Binxx, Spectrium, Maplelover and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 13: England and Cyprus**

Throughout the entire day, England had been conversing with Cyprus. It had started with small talk, and had turned into different discussions.

If England had known that the other would be such great company, he would have spent more time with him when Cyprus had been under British control. But no, he was too busy with expanding his empire, and two World Wars. And then he had to make sure that certain other colonies were behaving themselves (namely Australia).

It also made him feel a little guilty. He didn't spend enough time with the nations formerly under his control, and knew some of them still somewhat resented him.

"Hey, isn't that your micronation?" Cyprus suddenly asked.

England turned to where Sealand was, wondering what he was getting up to (this time). He found him sitting next to Wy. Nothing wrong with that. Until he saw the blushes on both of their cheeks, and he also saw them… holding hands?

"What is going on there?" England wondered.

"No clue," Cyprus said. "Do you think they might be a couple?"

England spluttered.

"He's too young for something like that!" England said, his voice quite high.

"They look cute, though."

…

Just like England, France was watching the two micronations.

"Should we work on the kids as well?" Monaco asked.

"Non," France said. "They already spend an ample amount of time with each other, and they are in no danger of having their threads tangle. They can wait a while."

…

A nation kept his eyes on Canada, noting that the other appeared as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

The nation was glad. Seeing Canada so sad always managed to get that nation down as well.

…

France would sneak glances towards the nation sitting next to him every now and again. He had been pleased when he found out that the other had taken his rose, and felt that it was a good sign.

One of the reasons he hadn't advanced on the other was because he feared that the other's mind might have been poisoned against him, considering the other's history with a certain nation.

"You better make your move before this entire conference is over," Monaco hissed beside him.

"Patience, ma chère," France said. "I'll do it. Eventually."

…

When the meeting was finished, England sighed in relief. He really needed to go to the pub for a drink.

"Hey, England?" Cyprus said, and England turned his gaze to the other. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd want to join me for dinner."

England frowned in confusion.

"What brought this on?" England asked.

"I know you're planning to go to the bar after this, and I don't think it would be a healthy idea, especially considering your breakup with America. And I want to make sure that you actually eat. Besides, a night sober with good company is more appealing, right?"

England gave a small smile, and shrugged.

"Sure," he said. "At least I won't have to spend too much extra time with my brothers. Especially Wales. I get the feeling that there's something going on between him and Taiwan."

"You noticed that too?" Cyprus asked. "Oh, looks like Turkey is talking to Korea. Wonder what _that's_ about."

"No clue," England sighed. "So, shall we go?"

…

France was packing away his things when he noticed an angry Romano dragging a sad-looking Italy behind him. He sat up straight, having a feeling what this might be about.

"Hey, wine bastard," Romano said by way of his own version of a greeting. "I need you to make sure that neither me nor my fratello are sitting anywhere _near_ the potato and tomato bastards, since you seem to _like_ rearranging all the seats."

France sighed.

"D'accord, mon ami," France said. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"It's none of your damn business," Romano spat. "Just make sure we're not sitting near them."

"Very well."

**Ma chère is the female version of mon cher. Just in case you didn't know. Our French lecturers can get pretty annoyed if you don't use the correct genders.**

**It took me until this chapter to realise that England and Cyprus had history together, and I wondered how I would work with that. So the answer: England's soul mate had been under his nose, but he was too oblivious to notice it, and too distracted.**

**Also, what are your pairing requests for the HCSS? Since I received a few in the beginning for NorPan, I'm working on that one first. But I want to hear what else you want to see. Also, a little warning. I am mostly writing the stories from the HCSS with prompts, and some of the prompts are ideal multi-chapters. So if you give me a pairing that has been assigned a prompt that would result in a multi-chapter, I will PM you and notify you of that. That doesn't mean I won't write it, just that it might take a while.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Aphlover24677, Nomadic Defender, Ackerson, Amadeae, Lizinka, Hetalia (guest), Cardfighter By Maple, madders10 and missycanucks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 14: Hutt River and Scotland**

Scotland sighed. Another day of boring meetings was over.

He looked over towards Wales, who was happily chatting and/or flirting with Taiwan. He was almost envious of that. He could also see England walking out of the room with Cyprus, which would have been considered unusual, had he not known what was going on.

Two of his brothers, and possibly a third, were already close to their soul mates. Scotland had been wondering about it for _centuries_, but ever since finding out, he was too scared to do something about it.

The thought of being too scared of something didn't settle well with him, so he decided to do something about that.

The micronations were all walking in a group, which meant that Scotland would either have to get Hutt River away from the others, or he needed to approach him with the others around.

He could do this.

…

Romania had been watching the different interactions between nations that didn't normally interact. It was suspicious, but he felt that there was significance in that. As though something was happening, and no one was exactly sure what it was.

Well, there were_ some_ exceptions. Hungary, for example, didn't seem too bothered by it. What also worried him was that she didn't turn into a squealing fangirl with every new development.

He was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Norway standing there, eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" Romania asked.

"I just need a friend right now," Norway whispered.

Romania understood. Another clash with Denmark.

…

Romano had sought out another nation after the meeting, the one that had comforted him after he saw Spain and that waitress.

But it would seem that, while he was making demands of France, the other had slipped away. It royally sucked, if you were to ask him.

"Ve, fratello," Italy said, "who are you looking for?"

"No one," Romano snarled, but he couldn't help but feel the pang in his chest.

…

Hutt River was happily chatting with the other micronations when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Startled, he turned around to face whoever had been trying to get his attention, the others not noticing and continued walking. He paled slightly when he saw Scotland standing there, a grin on his face and… was that nervousness in his eyes?

"Hey," Scotland greeted. "I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner."

Hutt River's eyes widened. Out of everything he was expecting, that was not it. It was true that he had considered the Scotsman to be quite attractive, but since he was a micronation, he was under the impression that he didn't stand a chance.

But, perhaps he was just reading too much into the situation?

"Alright," Hutt River said.

Scotland beamed, and threw his arm around the other's shoulders, as he started to lead him towards the elevator, mentioning that France had arranged that he could get a good deal in any restaurant he went to while in Paris.

…

"So, you want to help Canada?" Taiwan asked.

"That's right," Monaco said.

The six nations were once again in France's living room, and this time Wales had tagged along with Taiwan.

"He really needs someone to make him happy," France said. "I feel bad that I never took his loneliness into consideration."

"It's not your fault," Wales said. "I noticed it as well, back when Canada was British territory, but thought nothing much of it."

"Are you sure that the two of them would make a good pair?" Hungary asked.

"Oui," France said. "They balance each other out. And it would be healthy for Canada."

"Alright, if you say so."

**Strange how no one thought of any of the older micronations, namely Hutt River, Seborga and Molossia.**

**And as for Canada, I can tell you this: his pairing is revealed **_**before **_**Chapter 20. Does it help?**

**So tomorrow, I'll be posting the first entry for HCSS. There's also another story that I started a **_**long**_** while back that I'm wondering if it should fall under HCSS. The summary is on my profile. The story is Mansion of Darkness, and as the name suggests, it's **_**dark**_**. But it also has crack pairings, with the exception being Franada and **_**maybe**_** PruEng, and it also features 2Ps. Also, at some point I'll be posting on my profile which pairings for HCSS will be multi-chapter and a rough summary of the story. Some will be with prompts, others I'll be able to think of when it's 3 AM and I can't sleep, and I tend to get interesting ideas. As it is, I've got ideas for Romania/Canada, Romano/Canada and Romania/Romano.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to CrazyDaisies, Binxx, Amy, ArchimedesAckermann, madders10, Cardfighter By Maple, RitaFlirt, Yvette and an anon for reviewing. Woah, more than a hundred. Thank you very much.**

**Skye Phoenix Dove got this one right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 15: Ireland and Romano**

The next morning at the meeting, Romano was pleased to see that he was no longer sitting with Spain. He was still sitting next to his brother, but that was alright.

Until he saw who sat next to his brother.

"Oh, hell no," Romano said. "I'm going to kill that wine bastard."

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

Romano turned to see a country that he was actually somewhat happy to see.

"Can't you see who that stupid wine bastard put next to my fratello?" Romano hissed.

Ireland chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think it's so bad," Ireland said. "Just look at Spain, and the one that's sitting next to him."

Romano followed the other's advice, and nearly burst out laughing.

"Serves that bastard right."

…

As it was, when Spain realised who he was sitting next to, he broke out in a cold sweat, wondering what he had done to France for his friend to make _this_ arrangement.

…

Italy was trembling slightly, and the nation sitting next to him was trying to ease his discomfort, without success.

Italy was actually hoping to sit next to Germany again, but just the thought of that made him cry. Again, the nation sitting next to him tried to comfort him, without success.

…

Canada wasn't too surprised when he noticed the change in seating arrangements once again. It had become normal.

He had no hope of the nation he was destined for sitting next to him, since he assumed that France would simply forget about it. Just like how he was _always _forgotten.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

…

France kept an eye on Canada and the nation sitting next to him. He hoped that conversation would be the start of it all, but, knowing how shy his former colony was, it would need an extra push.

"Canada didn't even acknowledge…" Picardy began.

"It's understandable," France said, guilt lacing his voice. "If you consider how long Canada has been on his own, ignored by most nations, then it's only natural that he doesn't get his hopes up."

"Out of everyone in the room," Monaco said, "Canada is probably the one that needs this the most."

…

They needed to take an unexpected break. Even though they were sitting far away from each other, America and England had started a fight, and then they dragged France into it, and then Russia joined, and the UK siblings also had something to say to that, and several other nations also got involved.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Germany that ended the fighting, but Switzerland. Germany was too busy glaring at a certain nation that was sitting next to Italy.

They hoped that after thirty minutes apart, they would have cooled their heads enough to continue without a problem.

…

"I need some coffee," Ireland mumbled.

"What kind?" Romano asked.

"Irish."

"How's that taste?"

"It's espresso with whiskey."

"Oh. Well then, in that case, I could go for some Irish coffee too."

…

Norway glared at Denmark, who was purposely trying to ignore him. For too long, that has been the case. Denmark would drag Norway along for whatever he wanted, but when the Norwegian wanted something, Denmark was suddenly deaf.

And he hated it.

"Denmark!" Norway barked, attracting the Dane's attention. "We need to talk. And this time, we _will_ talk."

**I gave a few hints before. In Chapter 12, when Portugal noticed that Romano was with a nation that he recognised due to a friend. Portugal and England are usually depicted as friends. Even Himaruya had a sketch of the two of them together. Ireland is England's brother, so Portugal recognised his friend's brother. And in the previous chapter, Scotland remarked that two of his brothers and possibly a third were close to their soul mates. And near the beginning, it was mentioned that Ireland's match had been in a relationship.**

**I should probably clear any confusion regarding Tangled Red Threads and HCSS. Tangled Red Threads has been completely written, so updates will remain as they are. The oneshot collection of HCSS will be updated every five weeks, but there's a chance that I might post more than one of the oneshots at a time, depending on whether or not I have written more than one in the five weeks. And the multi-chapters will be posted whenever I can finish them, or whenever there's a decent amount. I'll let you know if I start posting.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Amea rose, Aphcanadalover, EverythingMath, Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX, madders10, Cardfighter By Maple, Nomadic Defender and Calistrophia for reviewing.**

**Cardfighter By Maple got this one right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 16: Italy and Russia**

Russia beamed. He actually enjoyed sitting next to Italy, even if the other was afraid at first. At least, until the other saw Germany and started crying.

Russia wasn't used to comforting, and looking over to Romano, it was obvious that he wouldn't even attempt to _try_. But Russia merely placed his large hand on Italy's shoulders and started rubbing soothing circles.

Eventually, Italy seemed to calm, and by the time the large fight had broken out Italy was asleep.

Russia didn't want to wake him, so he left him to go on their unexpected break.

…

A nation watched as Canada stood to leave. It was obvious that he wouldn't still be lingering behind, since the two of them didn't really interact.

But the nation wished that Canada would at least speak to _someone_, other than that bear. It was always depressing, seeing the Canadian all alone.

The nation had hoped to use the new seating arrangements as an opportunity to speak to Canada, but lacked the courage. And now Canada was leaving, and it was another opportunity wasted.

…

Belarus watched her brother leave, but did not follow. She wanted to, but at the same time, she didn't.

As it had been happening frequently, no one was surprised anymore when the seats were rearranged. It had been annoying at first, but the nation she was sitting next to at present seemed to radiate a warm and pleasant aura, one that she was foreign to, and she didn't protest.

It was amusing how the nation was afraid of her, like so many others were, in the beginning. But when subjects were discussed that made the other passionate, she was enchanted by the reactions.

_Maybe _she should observe this nation for a while.

…

"Canada's being really difficult," Monaco muttered.

"Oui," Picardy muttered. "Too bad Suisse had to chase France out of the room. We could have done some planning."

"Maybe we should take it into our own hands?"

…

While on the break, Russia had gotten Italy a chocolate éclair, just so that he could have something sweet to eat.

It was strange, but he didn't feel any need to make Italy 'become one' with him. He just wanted to see the Italian smile again.

He didn't know what happened between Italy and Germany, but he had the strangest urge to hurt Germany if he found out that he had hurt Italy.

Russia passed France along the way, who looked a little moody. Russia shrugged, thinking that France was still upset over the argument at the meeting.

…

When France sat down, he glared towards where Canada was sitting, completely ignoring the nation next to him. Why did he even bother asking about it if he didn't want to act upon it?

"Don't worry," Monaco said. "We have a plan."

"This had better work," France muttered.

"Um, France?"

France turned to see Norway, face in the usual stoic expression but eyes a little stormy.

"Oui, Norvège?" France said.

"I'd like to sit somewhere else, other than besides Denmark," Norway said. "I don't want to be anywhere _near_ him."

**So I reconsidered the whole 'update-HCSS-every-five-weeks' thing. I've gotten so many requests that I feel it's unfair to only update every five weeks. So I'll try to post a new entry every Saturday. But unlike my other stories, I didn't write ahead, so I don't have a supply of pre-written chapters. So in case I get a particularly busy week, there's a chance that I wouldn't be able to update it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Binxx, madders10, bermellon, little Miss punk rocker, animeotaku72, AphHetaliaLover, Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX, Nomadic Defender, Cardfighter By Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 17: Denmark and Macau**

France was somewhat thankful that he had thought ahead. He had made it so that the nations meant to be with Denmark and Norway were sitting next to each other, and that, should one of them ask France for a different seat, all he would need to do is make them trade places. It was a lot less suspicious that way.

The same with Sweden and Finland, whom, at the moment, were the only nations together that were not supposed to _be_ together.

And frankly, he was _really_ starting to get tired of rearranging the _entire _meeting room every time.

…

Denmark frowned at the nation sitting next to him now. He didn't know why France had arranged it like that, and he was a little hurt by the fact that Norway had requested a change in seats in the first place.

Did he really ignore the Norwegian? Well, he might be interested in his own thoughts, but…

"Something troubling you?" the nation next to him asked.

Denmark jumped, and turned to face Macau, who was giving him a warm smile.

"I guess," Denmark sighed. "Norway broke up with me."

"Really? Why?"

"He said something about me ignoring him and only interested in what_ I _want."

"Well, I can imagine that it would bother him," Macau said. "After all, not a lot of people pay attention to me. Heck, even Hong Kong gets more attention than me, and we're in pretty much the same predicament."

Denmark blinked at him in confusion, before he gave a warm smile.

"Then I guess I'll work hard to make sure that _I_ don't ignore you," Denmark said.

…

Norway watched as Denmark spoke with Macau. He knew that he should probably feel jealous. After all, they broke up not even an hour ago.

And yet…

Somehow, he couldn't feel an ounce of jealousy towards the Asian. It was an odd couple, but it seemed… right.

Just like how it seemed right that Iceland and Hungary should be together. Before, he could never see them together, but now it was as though they were two halves of one whole.

He also seemed to be experiencing something similar with the nation sitting next to him.

…

France sighed, watching his former colony once again.

"So," Picardy said, "are we doing this during the lunch break?"

"Oui," France said. "We'll commence as soon as we are free to go."

**OK, so I know that **_**some**_** of the pairings aren't completely convincing, but I'm mostly focusing on how they start spending time with each other. I'm not one to believe that there is an immediate romantic interest, even if they **_**are**_** soul mates. They'll mostly see themselves as friends first, before they even **_**think**_** about them in a romantic way. Unless, like in the case with Mexico, they've had a bit of a crush on them prior to the entire thing, or if they already know who their soul mates are, which is why they tend to be nervous about it.**

**And Macau really **_**doesn't**_** get a lot of attention from the fandom…**

**Also, little question for research purposes. How many of you knew about the radiotelephony alphabet, or pilot's code alphabet (alpha, bravo, Charlie…) in High School? I was thinking of using it in my Canmano story, but I need to know how many people knew about it in High School. Wouldn't help if they had a secret form of communicating and others would be able to read it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Margerita, madders10, Marcie, Calistrophia, DeathbladeMeister and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**Just about **_**everyone**_** figured out this one. It **_**was**_** rather obvious. But since Spectrium was the first to guess, way back in Chapter 5, Spectrium wins this round.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 18: Belarus and Spain**

Spain was _definitely_ nervous right now. He was seated next to Belarus, and the female nation had taken to staring at him throughout the meeting.

She didn't even react when Russia gave Italy an éclair. She didn't even _look_ at Russia during the meeting.

Her eyes were fixed on Spain.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and turned to her.

"Can I help you, chica?" he asked nervously.

"No," she said. "But you amuse me."

Spain felt his heart drop as he turned back, Belarus's gaze intensifying.

He would have a little word with France about all of this once the meeting was over.

…

Belarus really _was_ amused. Spain seemed to be so nervous around her. The great conquistador was _nervous_.

This was a lot of fun. She enjoyed seeing how nervous she made him, and she enjoyed seeing how he could get when he was in an argument. And she wanted to see what he was like when a fight got _physical_.

_That_ would be fun to watch.

…

Ukraine kept an eye on her sister, and occasionally would glance towards her brother. The two of them seemed to be acting differently than they usually did. She was both thrilled and confused. Of course, she saw that Russia seemed to be getting close to Italy, and that Italy wasn't really that scared of him anymore. She also saw that Belarus seemed to be playing her own private game with Spain.

She wondered what was going on, but all things considered, it wasn't _too_ strange. Her friends Hungary and Liechtenstein had also found new friends.

At least, she _assumed_ they were friends.

But if not, then she had to admit that Liechtenstein and Latvia made a cute couple. As for Hungary and Iceland, that had yet to be determined.

…

When it was time for lunch, Spain sighed in relief. At least, until Belarus latched onto his arm.

"Can I help you?" Spain asked nervously.

"You're going to buy me lunch," Belarus said. "And don't you_ dare_ say otherwise."

Spain swallowed nervously, but nodded his head in understanding.

He knew full well that this was one crazy chica, and he didn't want to say no to her, afraid of the repercussions.

…

"Alright," France said. "I think it's time for us to get started, oui?"

"Oui," Picardy and Monaco said.

"One thing," Monaco said. "Looks like Belarus actually took a liking to Spain."

"Alas, poor Spain," Picardy said dramatically. "We knew him well."

"I wonder what Russie will have to say about this," France said. "Mais we have other things to worry about. Come, let us help Canada."

**You can probably guess who's going to be the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to FlyingDoll4, little Miss punk rocker, Nomadic Defender, Awkward-Nerdy-Lolita, Cardfighter By Maple, AphHetaliaLover and Clarabelle for reviewing.**

**AphHetaliaLover actually got this one right.**

**And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Canada!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 19: Canada and Romania**

Romania sighed as Canada stood to leave. He really wanted to talk to the Canadian, and normally he _would_, but for some reason he didn't know how to start a conversation with the Canadian.

He watched with a forlorn expression as Canada left the room, and after another moment stood as well.

…

"You all know what to do?" France asked.

"Yes, yes," Hungary sighed. "Let's just get this over with then."

…

"Excuse me, Monsieur Cuba?" Monaco asked.

The tanned man turned to regard the petite girl.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just overheard America badmouthing you," Monaco said, keeping her voice quiet and shy. "He said something about you being a communist pig that worships the devil and is trying to get others to follow your 'evil' ways."

"What?!" Cuba roared. "Where is he now?"

"He's that way," Monaco said, pointing towards the end of the hallway, and Cuba immediately stormed off in that direction. "Forgive me, Canada."

…

Japan was talking to America about something or other. His job was to keep the American busy while the others did their thing.

…

"You Hungarian dog!"

"Romanian trash!"

Hungary's job was to get into an argument with Romania (really, she got the easiest job) and somehow get him to chase her in rage.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Romania snapped.

"What, like all your 'friends', and even your brother?" Hungary snapped back.

She felt a little smug over the fact that she had made the Romanian pause, obviously hitting a nerve, but he shook it off and his glare intensified.

"At least I'm not a paedophile," Romania said, and Hungary's eyes widened. "Iceland is one of my best friends' younger brother. And whatever it is you're planning, it's not going to work."

Hungary could feel her hands trembling in rage, and knew that _she_ was about to chase _him_. It shouldn't work like that.

So, in a last ditch effort to get Romania to chase her, she did something that she knew for a fact would make Romania go after her.

She took his hat, and started running.

"GET BACK HERE!"

…

"So, are you sure you don't want to know who it is?" Picardy asked.

Canada sighed, nodding his head.

"It's a lot less painful, knowing there's someone out there for you," Canada said. "But I don't think I would be able to handle rejection."

"How do you know you'll be rejected?" Picardy asked.

"It would come the moment that person says 'who are you', or mistakes me for…"

"AMERICA!"

The two francophones jumped when they heard the snarl of rage, and turned to see an enraged Cuba storming towards them.

"Maple," Canada yelped, trying to get away, but was too slow. Cuba took hold of his hair in his rage.

"So, call _me_ that, will you," Cuba snarled, punching Canada in the cheek.

…

That was around the time Hungary and Romania came into sight of what was happening, and Romania abandoned the chase (and his hat) when he saw Cuba punch Canada to the ground.

He charged forward, grabbing hold of Cuba's arm before he could do anymore damage to Canada.

"Let me go," Cuba snarled, trying to struggle out of the smaller nation's grip. "I need to teach this stupid idiot a lesson."

"That's _Canada_," Romania said. "_Not_ America."

"Canada?" Cuba asked, looking back to the shy nation now lying on the ground. "I am _so_ sorry, mi amigo."

Cuba felt what could only be described as killing intent, and turned to see the nation latched onto his arm. He paled slightly when he saw the red eyes, and was that a fang?

"Um, I'm just going now," Cuba said, chuckling nervously as the red-eyed nation let go of his arm, but his glare intensified, and that was around the time when Cuba recognised the nation.

Cuba immediately ran away, forgetting why he was angry at America due to the fear he was feeling towards Romania.

Once Cuba was gone, Romania turned to the downed Canadian, his eyes softening.

"Are you alright?" Romania asked, extending a hand for Canada to take.

"Oui," Canada said, accepting the hand. "Merci."

Romania smiled, pulling the Canadian up.

"We should probably get you some ice," Romania said. "Your cheek's already starting to swell up."

Canada touched his injured cheek, and instantly winced at the pain.

"Come on," Romania said, smiling. "I'm sure if we can find France, he'd tell us where to get an icepack."

…

Hungary smiled at the cute scene, even if her arch nemesis was the one involved in the scene.

She looked at the hat in her hands, trying to decide what to do with it.

"I'll take that," a voice said, as the hat was pulled from her grip.

She turned to yell at whoever it was, but her words died in her throat when she saw emotionless blue eyes.

Norway. One of Romania's friends. Iceland's brother. Someone she _couldn't_ really afford to get angry at her.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Norway asked, glancing towards Romania and Canada.

"Um, well…"

"Why?"

"Red string of fate," Hungary said, and Norway arched a curious eyebrow. "France can see it, and he wanted to help Canada."

"Is that why you're suddenly friendly with my little brother?"

"Uh, well, you see…"

…

"Alright," France said. "That takes care of that, non?"

"Let's hope Canada wouldn't be angry," Monaco said.

"Does Canada even know how to _get _angry?" Picardy asked.

"Oui, and it is a sight to behold," France said. "Now, if I recall correctly, this was the cinquième relationship you helped me with."

Monaco and Picardy's eyes widened.

"We had a deal, non?" France asked, a teasing smile on his face.

**A little surprising, nê?**

**And if you don't think they balance each other out, like France said a few chapters back, then consider it his way of trying to convince Hungary.**

**And Hungary told Norway because she **_**really**_** can't afford to get on his bad side, considering she's matched with his younger brother, and if he wanted to, he could make it difficult for them.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks to whyyy, Cardfighter By Maple, bermellon, Skye Phoenix Dove, madders10, AphHetaliaLover and Nomadic Defender for reviewing.**

**And the title is what it is because you get to learn who Monaco and Picardy are with, even if it's only a brief mention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 20: At Last**

Romania and Canada couldn't find France, but they _were_ able to find a kitchen in the conference building, and managed to convince the staff to give Canada something for his swollen cheek.

Canada, belatedly, remembered that he was talking to Picardy, who for _some_ reason didn't stop Cuba, and didn't stick around after Romania arrived.

Knowing their methods, he couldn't help but wonder if France and the others planned this.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

Before Canada could answer, Romania giggled.

"He's Canada, and I'm Romania," he said.

"H-hey, Romania?" Canada said, his voice quiet, as usual. "How is it that you know who I am?"

"I'm friends with England, and we met when I was visiting him once."

"That's not… I mean, how is it that you remember me?"

"I've always been able to remember you, and frankly I don't know why nobody else does. I mean, you're really cute, what with that bear of yours, that little curl, and the fact that you're now hiding behind that bear of yours."

Canada was indeed hiding behind Kumajiro, his face completely warm for a reason that _wasn't_ his throbbing cheek.

…

"So," Picardy said, "I am with Osaka, and Monaco is with Luxembourg?"

"Oui," France said. "Do with that information what you will."

"Alright," Monaco said. "As soon as _you_ are brave enough."

"How is it that you're always trying to get me to act?"

"Do we _really_ need to give a reason?" Picardy asked, arching a brow.

…

Australia waited patiently as America spoke to Japan, although he couldn't help but wonder if the Japanese wasn't just stalling for time.

Next to him, Mexico was also waiting anxiously.

"That gringo _better_ hurry the hell up," she muttered.

Australia couldn't agree more.

…

Ireland smiled in delight.

He had introduced Romano to Irish coffee, and the other enjoyed the fact that he could drink himself silly while it appeared that he was only drinking coffee.

Ireland knew that Romano was still sore about Spain, and decided that only time would allow Romano to heal, and they'd be able to spend time together without thoughts of Spain creeping up on Romano.

…

Russia smiled happily as Italy chatted on.

At first the smaller nation was afraid of Russia, but after Russia brought him that éclair he seemed to warm up to the larger nation.

And Russia was happy that Italy kept talking. So noisy and fun. Italy was speaking happily, which was an improvement to the Baltics that tended to keep quiet in fear of saying something stupid that would anger the Russian. And when they _did_ speak, it was usually a nervous stutter.

Yes, having Italy as a friend was nice.

…

Sweden stared at Finland, and Finland stared back. Both had come to a mutual agreement.

Their relationship as lovers wasn't working, so it would be best for them if they simply remained as friends.

…

When their break was over, the countries slowly streamed in.

Spain whined, being dragged inside by Belarus, and all the countries in the world saw it.

He glared at France when he passed him, but his friend merely winked at him. Prussia looked somewhere between shocked, horrified and amused.

But the worst was Russia, who merely gave Spain a creepy smile as he sat next to Italy, who was sitting next to Romano.

Spain wasn't worried that Russia would hurt the Italy brothers, because there was a clear threat directed towards him, with a mix of gratitude.

He knew for a _fact_ that Russia would do nothing to help him.

**Alright, you know that little list of stories that I need to work on at the bottom of my profile? Well, I've added a few more items to the list, and I would like to hear your opinion on which story/stories I should work on. And, from what you can tell from the summary, suggestions would also be nice. Leave it in a review, or PM me. You'll also find three multi-chapter items for HCSS.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Binxx, Rosemary, madders10, FlyingDoll4, Calistrophia, Cardfighter By Maple, Nebelsue, AphHetaliaLover and an anon for reviewing.**

**So, asides from the pairing of this chapter, the next few nations that need to be paired will share their thoughts. It should have been done in the last chapter, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 21: Netherlands and Switzerland**

The meeting droned on, no one willing to shatter the new peace. America was distracted, and so was England. Since the two of them didn't start anything again, the others were a little more peaceful.

To everyone's surprise, Russia's creepy vibes were toned down by Italy. It was as though the two balanced each other out.

Switzerland's eyes roamed around the room, falling on new, odd pairs. Belgium and Seychelles, who barely spoke to each other before, were suddenly best friends. China and Lithuania, with the Asian being more patient and the Baltic being less nervous. Bulgaria and Egypt, both looking friendlier than they did before. Estonia and Greece, and to Switzerland's surprise, Greece's cat was on Estonia's lap, absentmindedly being stroked by the Baltic. Belarus and Spain…

He's staying out of _that_ one.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Netherlands asked.

Switzerland nodded his head, turning to look at Germany, who was speaking.

Netherlands's eyes fell on his little sister, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm surprised you're allowing Liechtenstein and Latvia to get close," Netherlands commented.

"He's a Baltic State," Switzerland said. "Even though he was under Russian control once upon a time, I highly doubt he'd try anything to hurt her. He's too scared of me."

"That might be true," Netherlands said. "What do you think of Seychelles?"

"She's an island," Switzerland said. "A _small_ island. I highly doubt she would be a danger to Belgium."

Netherlands nodded his head, his eyes roaming around the room.

"Looks like Canada has found a new friend as well," Netherlands said.

"Who?"

…

Cameroon watched a certain nation. He had gained a lot of respect for that nation with all the soccer, and he wanted to get closer to said nation.

Of course, he didn't feel very confident with that.

…

Cuba felt guilty about that little mix-up with Canada, and he wanted to go and apologise to his friend, if it wasn't for the fact that Romania was sticking to him like glue.

And frankly, the vampire-like nation scared him.

…

Finland looked to the side, where Sweden was still sitting. They might not be a couple anymore, but they were still friends. He didn't think they would change that anytime soon.

Denmark had been moved to another seat, and whenever Finland would look at Norway, he could easily see the anger that meant that Norway was the one to end the relationship because he couldn't handle Denmark's stupidity anymore.

Iceland, meanwhile, kept sneaking nervous glances towards Hungary, and whenever they would make eye contact, Hungary would wink at him, which resulted in Iceland furiously blushing.

Finland's eyes roamed the room, and they stopped at a certain nation that was watching him. He turned red, and forced his eyes to return to the front of the room.

…

Molossia kept stealing glances to a nation. Truth was, he had a crush on that nation for a while now, but since he was a micronation, he thought that it would be a bad idea.

But after seeing Scotland and Hutt River, he wondered if there was a chance for _him_.

…

Northern Ireland was the only one of his brothers that _didn't_ make a move towards his soul mate yet. Seeing the others – heck, Ireland had managed to get close to _Romano_ – he wondered if it was time for him to make his move.

…

Poland kept twirling his hair in between his fingers, eyes on his best friend.

He wasn't sure what happened to Lithuania, and he still didn't know whether or not it was a good thing. His friend looked happier, and far more relaxed than Poland had ever seen.

And he couldn't ruin it for his friend.

…

Sweden kept looking at Finland. Surprisingly, he wasn't as torn about the break up as he thought he would be. He supposed that he had always thought that he needed to protect Finland, and that the only way to do that was to be a couple.

Of course, seeing how Denmark and Norway were, he decided that it was better to end things on a positive note than to have the same happen to them.

…

Vietnam's eyes were fixed on Taiwan. Her bubbly friend seemed even happier than usual, ever since hanging out with that British nation. Which was surprising, since the British weren't exactly friendly.

She looked over towards France, who was chatting happily with the two smaller personifications next to him, and the one on the other side seemed to be a little impatient, as though that nation wanted to speak to France as well.

Her gaze fell on a specific nation, and she sighed in despair. She figured that there was no way for them to grow closer.

…

Seborga looked towards his older brothers with a little uncertainty. Romano and Ireland seemed to be close, in spite of never speaking to each other before, and Seborga could see some sort of chemistry between them.

And he had _no _idea what was happening between Russia and Italy. It was as though they balanced each other out. As though the dynamic between Italy and Germany was intensified and even more balanced between Italy and Russia.

Seborga pouted. Both of his brothers had made new friends, possibly future boyfriends, and he was still somewhat lonely. In fact, the only other micronation that was still single, besides him, was Molossia.

He _needed_ to remedy that.

…

Norway's gaze kept going from Denmark, to Hungary, to France.

The red string of fate. He wondered if there was truth in the matter, and he wanted to make sure that it wasn't just Hungary's way of trying to justify getting closer to his brother.

He would need to speak to France.

…

France smirked, eyes drifting over the room. He felt very accomplished with his work. Especially when his gaze fell on Canada, who was smiling genuinely for once.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching his neighbour. He really wanted to get close to the other, but was afraid his reputation would damage any chance he had with that nation.

Even if the threads worked to get them together, he didn't want to take the chance.

…

"Hey," Netherlands said, and Switzerland looked at him, "after the meeting, want to get some dinner? My treat."

Switzerland smiled slightly. He had great respect for Netherlands. He worked hard to get money, and was also very _clean_. Switzerland was frugal, but Netherlands knew how to spend money to make money.

But he couldn't help but wonder what the other wanted by offering to take him to dinner.

But who was he to deny a chance to save money?

"Sure," Switzerland said. "If you want."

**Okay, explain to me how there isn't more of this pairing. Switzerland likes to save money and Netherlands likes to make money. It's a perfect match!**

**So, I saw Age of Ultron this weekend. Strange seeing the SAPD being **_**almost **_**useful for a change.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks to FlyingDoll4, Binxx, AphHetaliaLover, Nomadic Defender, little Miss punk rocker, Cardfighter By Maple, madders10, The secret trio and Russia says hello for reviewing.**

**AphHetaliaLover got this one right as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 22: Cameroon and Germany**

Cameroon watched the German intently, seeing the frustration in Germany's eyes. Most of the frustration was directed at Russia and Italy, instead of the meeting. And since the meeting was going smoothly for once, there was no reason for Germany to be annoyed with how the meeting was going.

Cameroon swallowed nervously. It was almost his turn to speak.

He was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of the strict Germany, but knew that it was unavoidable.

If he _didn't_ speak, Germany would be annoyed that he wasn't doing his duty at the meeting.

…

Bulgaria looked over towards his best friend, surprised to see the Romanian speaking to the nation next to him, quite happily.

Of course, Bulgaria knew who that was. He had heard Romania whine about wanting to get closer to said nation for a long time. It was actually starting to get annoying.

But since Romania was actually _speaking_ to Canada, Bulgaria hoped that it meant that he wouldn't have to hear Romania's constant complaining about it anymore.

…

Germany watched as Cameroon delivered his speech, noting how nervous the other was, and that he occasionally glanced towards him.

He couldn't be nervous about Germany, could he?

The German knew that he was very intimidating, and he didn't want that to push anyone away anymore, especially considering his relationship with Italy was over, and Romano wouldn't allow him to get close to his brother. And Germany supposed that Russia would also make sure that he didn't get close to Italy again.

And Japan seemed to be _very_ cosy with Mexico, and Germany didn't want to intrude upon that.

So he would need to branch out and make new friends. He supposed that he could start with Cameroon.

Now, how to approach the African?

…

Thailand looked around the room, observing the other Asians. Most of them had made new friends, and Thailand wanted to make his own new friend as well, especially considering how close the others were to their new friends.

China and Lithuania, whom he never would have thought would be friends, were really comfortable in each other's company. And China really seemed to enjoy making snacks for the Lithuanian.

Taiwan looked comfortable with one of the British brothers, and Thailand was pretty sure the two of them had gone on one or two dates. He also noticed that she seemed to be making a greater effort with her appearance.

Japan seemed to be getting closer to Mexico, which surprised Thailand. He knew that the Mexican wasn't the easiest person to get along with. He was even more surprised when he noticed that Japan seemed to be smiling more than he had ever before. And it wasn't just the small smiles, but _genuine_ smiles.

Hong Kong seemed to be getting closer to Prussia as well, and Thailand could even see an excited spark in Hong Kong's eyes from time to time. It was strange, to say the least.

Korea was getting closer to Turkey, and Thailand wondered if Japan was the one to introduce them. He didn't know what else it might be.

It would seem that only he and Vietnam didn't make any new friends.

…

Taiwan was _very_ happy with her newfound relationship with Wales.

Even though she had started putting more of an effort in her appearance, Wales had said that she needn't do anything to try to impress him. He didn't say that she _shouldn't_ do that, and had pointed out that he wouldn't mind if it made her happy.

And it _did_.

She felt even more beautiful, which boosted her confidence. And with her confidence boosted, she was happier, which made Wales happier.

So in a way, she _was_ doing it to make him happy, and it was succeeding.

…

Australia had invited America back to his place after the entire conference ended. The Aussie had said that he would like to see America wrestle a crocodile.

America, being the _hero_ that he was, would _never_ let an opportunity like that pass up.

He found that he really wanted to impress Australia, and that he couldn't stand the thought of Australia being annoyed or bored with him.

He just needed to call Louisiana later to ask for tips when wrestling a crocodile.

…

When Cameroon sat down again, Germany cleared his throat, catching the African nation's attention.

"You did well," Germany said.

"Really?" Cameroon asked, completely surprised. "Merci."

"I think I would like to relax after the meeting," Germany continued. "What do you say to a friendly game of football?"

Cameroon blinked at him in surprise before smiling brightly.

…

"It would seem Allemagne and Cameron are growing close," Monaco observed.

"Oui," France said. "The loose threads are coming together."


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks to DarkWolfizzGirl, Cardfighter By Maple, madders10, Nebelsue and AphHetaliaLover for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 23: Cuba and Norway**

Norway was actually annoyed. The _one_ time he wanted the meeting to be interrupted, and everything goes smoothly.

He wished to confront France about the red threads, and he couldn't simply do that with the meeting underway.

"This is actually kind of boring," Cuba said from next to Norway.

The Norwegian nodded, but suddenly got a thought.

Many of the other nations had started getting closer after France had rearranged their seats. At first he paid it no mind, since Cuba and Denmark merely switched seats, as Norway had requested of France. But, why specifically Cuba?

He looked over to Denmark, who was quietly telling a story to Macau, who seemed to be listening in rapt fascination. Denmark had never spoken to the Asian before, yet they were acting as though they were old friends.

Norway also looked over to Romania, who seemed to be speaking to an invisible chair. Norway frowned, knowing that if there was something there, _he_ should be able to see it as well, and sure enough, after focusing for a while, he could make out another nation sitting next to his Romanian friend.

England also seemed to be getting closer to his seating neighbour, which was surprising in itself. England rarely got close to others. But there it was…

And then there was Hungary, and Norway had to blink in surprise. Somehow, without him noticing it before, Mr Puffin had decided to perch himself on Hungary's shoulder. The bird barely even allowed the other Nordics to touch him, and there he was, comfortable on a practical stranger's shoulder.

Could it be possible?

Norway looked over towards France, and he could see a small smile on the Frenchman's face as his eyes roamed over the room. He seemed to be pleased, but when he looked over towards the Nordics, Norway could see the small smile waver.

Norway kept watch, and finally decided that there was some truth to what Hungary had said.

But he _still_ wanted to ask France first.

…

Cuba glanced towards Norway, sighing as he did so.

The other nation made it a point to avoid looking at him, which made sense, since they didn't really interact with each other. So why did it annoy him?

He looked around the room again, not even listening as Spain spoke (although, he noticed that Belarus was giving the Spaniard her full attention). His eyes landed on America, who was goofing off with Australia.

He wasn't sure why, but that arrangement just seemed… right. And it kind of bothered him.

He also looked over towards Mexico, seeing how the usually loca chica was happy with Japan, and that Japan seemed to be happy as well.

Why couldn't _he_ have something like that?

…

Belarus was listening to every word that Spain had to say. Standing in front of the room, the Spaniard seemed to radiate confidence and passion, and she admired it.

She got a warm feeling from watching Spain, and she intended to have more of it.

…

New Zealand looked over towards Australia, and he could feel a little rage flaring up. So soon after England and America had broken up, the Aussie was already getting uncomfortably close to the superpower.

He looked over towards England, and he sighed when he saw that England seemed to be getting friendlier with Cyprus. It was a little annoying, to say the least.

His eyes landed on someone watching him, before the other swiftly looked away, pink dusting their cheeks. New Zealand frowned, filing that piece of information away for later.

…

Macau was pleased to have Denmark's interest. Many nations stayed away from him because they didn't really regard him as a fellow nation, only as an extension of China.

But seeing the former Viking _really_ making an effort to speak to him, and _listen_, he felt somewhat hopeful.

And the Dane seemed to be full of interesting stories to tell.

…

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the meeting ended, and many nations actually found that they missed the chaos that usually accompanied the meetings.

As Norway prepared to leave, he heard the nation next to him clearing his throat, and he looked over towards Cuba, arching an eyebrow.

"I was wondering," Cuba started, "since it's hot, would you like to grab an ice-cream with me?"

Norway simply gave him a blank stare, before looking over towards France.

"Could you wait a while?" Norway asked. "I need to go ask France something."

"Oh. Si, of course."

Why did Norway feel _bad_ about that?

He quickly made his way to France, who was chatting with the nation sitting next to him. Norway noticed that France was trying _very hard _to tone his usual flirting down.

"France," Norway said, drawing the others' attentions. "I wish to speak to you."

France's neighbour retreated, knowing that the conversation would be private, and France turned to him, smile wide, but Norway could notice a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Oui, what is it?" France asked.

"Hungary told me that you could see the red string of fate," Norway said. "Is it true?"

France sighed, quickly glaring towards Hungary before turning his gaze back to Norway.

"Oui," France said. "You are with Cuba, and you just interrupted my time with _mon_ amour. Now, bonsoirree."

France quickly left, and Norway sighed, looking over towards Cuba, nodding his head.

And when Cuba's eyes lit up, Norway felt a warm, tingly feeling inside.


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Rosette, Lily Whisperer, madders10, Binxx, Spectrium, Bookworm4132002 and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**Oh, and I should probably mention this. The reason why I don't put the pairing in the chapter navigation is because I want to maintain the element of surprise. I mean, imagine there's a new reader, and they decided to cheat by clicking on the chapter navigation and seeing who is paired with whom. If you guys want, I can post a list of the pairings in the last chapter in an Author's Note for navigation purposes. So you will only have to wait three more weeks for the completed pairing list. That's right. After this, there will only be six more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 24: Northern Ireland and Thailand**

Northern Ireland sighed, swallowing thickly. He was about to do something that he normally didn't do.

Sparing a glance towards France, who was speaking to the nation sitting next to him, he knew that what he was about to do was a necessary step forwards.

Ever since finding out who his thread was connected to, he felt that he _had_ to do something to bring the two ends of the thread together. He _had _to be with the other.

And seeing how it worked out so well for his brothers, he decided that he would give it a try as well.

He looked around the room, finally spotting the Thai that France had identified as his soul mate, and sighing deeply for courage, he calmly approached the other.

Thailand was speaking to Vietnam when he noticed a figure approaching out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Northern Ireland approaching.

"Excuse me, Thailand," Northern Ireland said. "I was wondering if you want to get some dinner with me."

Thailand felt his eyes widen, and he was sure that he could feel his face heating up. But he smiled, nodding his head, and Northern Ireland smiled in relief.

Neither noticed a sulking Vietnam.

…

France was annoyed, to say the least.

He had been interrupted when he _finally_ had the courage to flirt a little with his destined one. He was pleased that the other didn't seem to find his personality overwhelming, of course it _had_ been toned down a little.

And then Norway just _had_ to arrive.

He was also a little irked to find out that Norway had learned of his gift, and it was all thanks to Hungary. He would need to have a little chat with her.

And the following day would be the last day of the conference. He knew that if he didn't ask the other out by that time, Picardy and Monaco would _never_ forgive him, and they wouldn't act as long as _he_ didn't act.

What a complicated affair.

…

Molossia sighed, finally finding the courage to ask a certain nation out.

He just hoped that he wouldn't be rejected, since he was a micronation after all.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Cardfighter By Maple, madders10 and Nebelsue for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 25: Molossia and New Zealand**

Molossia breathed deeply, swallowing his nerves. He could do this. All that it entailed was that he go and ask New Zealand a little question. No biggie, right?

"Alright," he muttered, approaching the Oceanic nation, who seemed to be glaring at Australia.

When New Zealand noticed him, the island nation turned to him, curiosity and interest in his eyes, and Molossia almost felt his heart stop.

"Can I help you?" New Zealand asked.

"Um, well," Molossia stuttered, completely nervous. "I w-was w-wondering if y-you would like to j-join me for dinner."

New Zealand's eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise, and Molossia could feel his confidence drop.

Without waiting for an answer, Molossia turned and fled the meeting room.

…

Monaco had seen the interaction between New Zealand and Molossia and sighed.

She knew that the micronations were a little less confident when it came to something like that, especially if the other was a true nation.

The fact that Molossia even approached New Zealand was surprising in itself.

…

New Zealand immediately felt bad when the micronation turned and fled from him. He didn't really know the micronation, but he could see that he _really_ wanted to take him out to dinner.

And New Zealand just _couldn't_ stomp on the other's hope.

Even if the micronation had a little crush on him, he couldn't simply break the other's heart like that. He didn't know why, but he felt that he _needed_ to make sure the micronation was happy.

And so he went to find the micronation.

…

A certain nation was annoyed with a certain Norwegian.

Finally, France started paying attention again, and then they were interrupted.

Well, there was still that rose that France had left behind the other day, and the nation liked to pretend that the rose was meant for him.

…

Molossia quickly made his way towards the elevators, tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. What a way to get crushed by your crush. Why did he think he had a chance?

"Wait!" a voice called out, and Molossia turned his head slightly.

He was surprised to see New Zealand running towards him, and Molossia stopped in his tracks, hope rising in his chest, but also fear.

When New Zealand finally reached him, he gave a shaky smile.

"Sorry about that," New Zealand said. "I guess I was just surprised. No one's ever asked me out before." The last part was said jokingly. "Anyway, if you want, I'll join you for dinner."

Molossia smiled softly, and knew that the nation was probably just doing it to make him feel better, but the micronation appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

…

Seborga managed to catch the last part of New Zealand's conversation with Molossia, and he was a little annoyed. Sure, he was happy for his friend, but now he was the _only_ micronation without a date, or a very close friend that could become something more.

He swore to himself that he would ask someone out before the meeting the next morning.


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Lizinka, madders10, Cardfighter By Maple and Nomadic Defender for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 26: Poland and Seborga**

France had arrived to the meeting early. He wanted to see, as each of the nations arrived, how they were relating with their soul mates, and whether or not the two ends of the string had come together.

Of course, he knew that it would take a while before any of them would call it love, but it was a start.

Germany, as usual, arrived early, and France could see that the German was far more relaxed than ever. France couldn't help but wonder if Cameroon was the reason for that.

The United Kingdom came next, and France was pleased to see that, for once, the brothers weren't fighting with each other. He particularly noticed the smile on Northern Ireland's face, and France immediately knew that the ginger-haired man had gone through with asking Thailand for a date. He also wondered if any of the other three told England about the threads.

His two loyal protégées were the next to arrive, and France gave a small smirk towards them.

Everything was going smoothly.

…

Seborga trailed after his brothers, looking around. He was almost desperate to get a date at this point.

He spotted a girl, wearing a rather short skirt and a very pink shirt, and decided to take his chance.

"Excuse me, bella," Seborga said. "Are you lost? Because it's a long way from heaven."

The other blinked at him, before smiling brightly.

"Well, aren't you cute?" the other said, and Seborga realised, too late, that _she_ was a _he_.

And, surprisingly, he found that he couldn't care.

…

"Ve, did Seborga just go flirt with Poland?" Italy asked.

Romano stared back at his youngest brother and sighed.

"He probably thought that the Polish bastard was a girl," Romano said. "Let's stay and watch his disappointment."

"Ooh, there's Russia," Italy said, completely ignoring the look that crossed Romano's face as he hurried off to his new friend.

"Veneziano, you have a weird taste in friends," Romano muttered.

…

Poland smiled as the Italian micronation flirted with him. Usually, he was rather shy around strangers, but for some reason, he felt really comfortable around Seborga.

He also liked it that someone was flirting with him. He supposed that he had grown a little lonely with Lithuania spending more time with China, but for some reason, he didn't want to interfere with their friendship.

And he was sure that Italy wouldn't mind if he got close to his little brother.

…

Finland went to the meeting place without Sweden, since the Swede received a phone call from his boss and Finland knew that it might take a while.

And besides, Sweden had told Finland to go on ahead.

Finland was a little nervous about going to the conference building without Sweden, especially when he saw that Russia was getting on the elevator, where he was about to go.

He was relieved when the elevator closed behind Russia, but one nation couldn't fit on the elevator, and so had stayed behind.

Ten nations in the elevator, and one of them was Russia…

Finland was actually relieved.

**You've probably noticed that with the last few chapters, I've hinted at the end at least one nation of the next pairing.**

**Also, after being stuck for a while, I'm paying attention again to my Canada X World fic. It has 23 chapters now, but I won't start posting till I've written 54, where he 'meets' each character. Some have already met him and it's basically them getting closer, while others actually meet him for the first time. And I was wondering if there are any particular interactions you want to see between Canada and the other nations or even between the other nations. Some will be interested, others not. I've already written a scene where Australia punishes America for making Canada cry. I'm curious about your suggestions. Just for the record, there is no PruCan, Australia and Canada have a brotherly relationship and the rest of the FACE family are assholes. That should pretty much sum things up.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Binxx, Calistrophia, Amli, Mavis, quixoticEntity, madders10, Cardfighter By Maple and AphHetaliaLover for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 27: Finland and Ukraine**

Ukraine had stepped off of the elevator because it was too crowded, and she had a feeling that no one else would step off. It would have been useless to ask Belarus, and Russia was entertaining Italy, and Romano…

Actually, _he_ might have stepped off, with the way he was looking at Russia.

Then there were six others, three pairs of couples, and Ukraine knew that none of them would step off.

Besides, she didn't mind going to another elevator.

As she stepped on, she saw another nation approaching, and she held the doors for that nation.

"Thank you, Miss Ukraine," Finland said, smiling brightly.

"It's no problem," Ukraine said. "And you don't need to call me 'Miss'."

"Oh, sorry then Ukraine," Finland said.

The two fell into a semi-comfortable silence as they waited for their floor.

"Why aren't you with Sweden?" Ukraine suddenly asked.

"He got a call from his boss, and told me to go ahead."

"Aw, it's great that you guys have such a good relationship. Must be nice to have a boyfriend like that."

Ukraine ignored the sudden pang she felt in her chest, not knowing where it came from or why.

"Actually, we broke up," Finland said.

Ukraine was surprised, partly because of the words, and partly because she felt a strange flutter in her chest.

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"We just felt that it would be better for us to be friends, and not lovers."

"I thought you could be both."

"No, it didn't work out. I mean, Norway _still_ hadn't spoken to Denmark yet, and for some reason, Denmark didn't try to get Norway's forgiveness yet."

"So, it's strained?"

"I guess you could say that."

"And Brother is happier since Belarus has stopped wanting to marry him," Ukraine said.

"Yeah, I noticed that she started hanging around Spain," Finland said. "Poor guy. Right after he and Romano broke up too."

"I know. It's bad. Several couples had broken up, but suddenly they seemed to have made a new friend that could maybe fill that hole."

"I know what you mean. Norway actually went with _Cuba_ to get ice-cream. And Iceland actually went on a few dates with Hungary."

The elevator dinged, and the two turned their attention to the opening doors.

"It was nice talking to you," Ukraine said.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime," Finland said.

"I'll hold you to that."

**I was wondering if you guys would like a series of oneshots that explains how they get along after this. Like, how America goes to visit Australia, or perhaps the nations that were only fleetingly mentioned like Latvia and Liechtenstein.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Lizinka, TooLazyToLogin, Cardfighter By Maple, quixoticEntity, madders10 and Nomadic Defender for reviewing. More than 200 reviews now.**

**Nomadic Defender got this one right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 28: Sweden and Vietnam**

Sweden sighed, entering the conference building.

The call with his boss had taken a while, and it seemed rather pointless in the Swede's eyes.

He stepped towards the elevator, noting that a female nation was already there. When she turned her golden eyes on him, Sweden could feel his heart stop.

Why?

She held the elevator for him, and he nodded his thanks.

He supposed that the two of them were the last to arrive.

"I heard from Taiwan that you and Finland broke up," the female nation said.

He turned to regard her, and she sighed.

"Hungary told her, who heard it from Iceland," she explained.

Sweden nodded, and he could see the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I'm Vietnam, in case you didn't know."

He nodded his head, and the corners of his mouth twitched as well.

The rest of the ride to their floor was silent, but it was not uncomfortable. Neither of them were particularly loud nations, and they were perfectly content with the silence,

When they arrived, the two moved as one, making their way towards the meeting room.

"We should get together sometime," Vietnam said. "I bet you've never had Asian food, am I right?"

Sweden looked towards her, and he nodded.

"It sounds nice," he said.

…

France was pleased when he saw Sweden and Vietnam entering the meeting room together. Their thread was a little twisted, but it was slowly getting untangled.

But seeing how many of the threads were now untangled, and how many of them were together, France couldn't help but feel that it was time for his to become untangled as well.

And considering it was the last day, he would need to move fast.

**The oneshot collection would have to wait a while, since exams start in two weeks, and within the first ten days I'm writing four papers. And then the idiot that set it up gave me ten days before the last subject. It's a proven fact that the more time there is, the lazier you'll be. Well, at least it's not on my birthday this year, which, coincidentally, I share with Iceland.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Rosemary, little Miss punk rocker, madders10 and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**This is an interval chapter, simply because it adds to the anticipation of the next and final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 29: During the meeting**

It was France's turn to speak, and some nations were paying attention, while others couldn't be bothered.

He was mostly speaking about how he was pleased to have hosted them in the City of Love, and that he hoped that each of them were able to feel the romance in the air.

Some nations rolled their eyes, while others became bright red.

…

America and Australia were among the nations that didn't pay attention at all, preferring to play tic-tac-toe instead.

They had enjoyed dinner, and they decided that they would need to do more activities together to allow their friendship to grow.

…

Austria was paying attention, as usual, and when France was speaking about 'love in the air' he could feel his face heat up, glancing over towards Portugal, and his cheeks only seemed to become warmer when he saw that Portugal glanced over towards him as well.

He didn't even _want_ to know what Hungary thought about all of this.

…

Belarus had latched her arm around Spain, who seemed to have calmed down in her presence, even though he was still a little nervous.

Belarus found the Spaniard fascinating, and had already bullied France into telling her where the Spaniard lived, what his interests were, and so forth.

…

Belgium smiled over at Seychelles, who seemed to be listening to France in rapt fascination.

It was obvious that the younger nation respected France, and Belgium knew that this was a conference that neither of them would forget.

…

Bulgaria had been listening to France as well, and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

He glanced towards Egypt, and he admitted that he might have a crush on the other. But he wouldn't say that he agreed with France that it was all thanks to the city of Paris.

…

Cameroon glanced over towards Germany, and he beamed. Last night, after the meeting, the two had played a friendly game of football.

Cameroon was pleased to say that it appeared as though he made a new friend, as the two had arranged that they would meet again for another friendly game.

…

Canada blushed, avoiding Romania's gaze.

He knew absolutely well that what was happening was all thanks to France, and that France was only doing the work that was meant to be fate.

…

China glanced towards Lithuania, and he was pleased to see the red blush on the brunet's cheeks.

He wouldn't say it was love, but there was certainly some sort of affection between them.

…

Cuba was grinning inside.

He had gone out with Norway for ice-cream the previous night, and the Norwegian had invited him to spend some time in his own country whenever the Cuban heat got too much for him. And who was he to deny that offer?

…

Cyprus looked over towards England, who was muttering something about the 'damn frog'.

Cyprus was pleased to say that he had gained the Brit's friendship, something that was supposed to be nearly impossible.

…

Denmark wasn't listening to France at all, too busy trying to learn as much as possible about Macau.

Macau had to wonder if France might have a point. No one had ever paid him this much attention before, and he found that he rather liked it.

…

Estonia sighed, petting Greece's cat.

He had earned the Grecian's curiosity, and had even been invited to Greece's country so that the Mediterranean nation could use his philosophical side to try and figure the Estonian out, and the Baltic wasn't so sure if he liked that idea.

…

Finland glanced over towards Ukraine and smiled brightly.

He actually looked forward to speaking to Ukraine again, and actually considered inviting her to lunch so that they could continue their conversation.

…

Hong Kong ignored when Prussia snickered at France's words.

He wasn't sure if he believed in what France said either, but supposed that it was normal for France to say something like that. And the idea of love was a lot better than the idea of nations hating each other.

…

Hungary glanced over towards Iceland, and she saw that he was looking towards her. She smirked, winking at him and was pleased to see that he started to blush.

She had to hand it to France, he knew what he was talking about.

…

Hutt River looked over towards Scotland, a blush and a smile on his face.

For a long time, he had a bit of a crush on the British nation. And now it would seem that his feelings would not betray him.

…

Ireland glanced towards Romano, who was venomously glancing towards Spain.

He knew that Romano would probably not believe in love for a while, but Ireland would prove that friendship did. And if the Italian decided that he was ready for love, then Ireland hoped that he would be the Italian's first choice.

…

Italy was doodling on a piece of paper, completely oblivious to what was being said.

Russia smiled at the Italian, pleased to know that there was a nation, other than his sisters, that was completely at ease in his presence.

…

Japan blushed lightly at France's words, and Mexico chuckled, surprising him with a kiss on his cheek.

Obviously, the Mexican wasn't as timid as Japan, and he knew that she would _definitely_ work to make their relationship one of lovers.

…

Korea didn't listen to France, too busy thinking about the invitation he had received.

Turkey had invited him to visit his home sometime, and Korea wasn't sure if he should accept the invitation or not.

…

Molossia sighed in relief.

His dinner with New Zealand had gone well, and the nation had asked him a lot about him. It made the micronation happy to know that the nation that he had admired for a long while now was interested in learning about him. It gave him hope.

…

Northern Ireland glanced towards Thailand, smiling in victory.

He finally had the courage to ask the Thai out, and it went better than expected. Perhaps there was truth in the soul mate theory after all. Of course, he would _never_ admit that France was right about something.

…

Netherlands sighed, shaking his head at France's words.

He and Switzerland had arranged for a few other meetings, which was actually surprising for the Swiss. At least he had made a new friend.

…

Poland giggled at France's words, glancing towards Seborga.

He decided that he would humour the micronation and accepted his offer for a date. Who knew, he might have fun.

…

Sweden glanced over towards Vietnam, once again getting the strange feeling in his chest.

He would need to learn more about it.

…

Taiwan and Wales exchanged a look, both of them smiling brightly.

They knew _exactly _what France was referring to, and they found that it was their own private joke. Well, them and a few others. They were just pleased that it seemed to work out.

…

France smirked as he sat down again. He knew that his words had an effect on nearly all of the nations sitting in the room.

His smirk faded when he saw that Picardy and Monaco were smirking at _him_.

He sighed, sneaking a glance towards a certain nation. He knew that it was about time.

**As you noticed, some only see the other as friends. That's because I don't think anyone would just jump into a romantic relationship. Some have been crushing on their soul mates for a while, and some of the bolder ones, such as Mexico, would make the effort to become closer.**

**And can anyone guess who's left for France?**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks to nicolft, Lizinka, Big Eater Queen, TheWorldwideDuo, Calistrophia, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, AphHetaliaLover, InterDimensionalStoryteller, Nomadic Defender, Skye Phoenix Dove and Cardfighter By Maple for reviewing.**

**For most, this shouldn't come as a surprise, since he's probably the only canon character that's left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 30: France and India**

India sighed, glancing towards France.

The other spoke of l'amour, and was normally friendly towards each of the other nations. But he couldn't help but feel that he had been ignored lately.

He did wonder, though, with all of the nations having to change seats throughout the conference, why _he_ never had to move seats.

He knew that France was in control of the seating arrangements, and couldn't help but wonder why France had arranged their seats next to each other throughout the conference. Did France actually _want_ his company?

He couldn't help but think otherwise. Why else would the Frenchman ignore him most of the time? And why would he speak French to the other two? Was there something that France didn't want him to hear?

And if France would speak with him, he noticed that France wasn't as flirtatious as usual. And if France was a little flirty, someone would interrupt them.

Frankly, it annoyed India.

…

Canada glanced towards France, and he immediately noticed that there was some sort of tension between him and India.'

Canada had managed to figure it out a while back that France's thread was connected to India, but he was surprised that France hadn't acted upon it yet.

Could France actually be _afraid_ of rejection from India?

"So," Romania said, distracting the Canadian, "what are you going to do when this conference is over?"

"I'm probably just going back to my house," Canada said.

"Anyone going to visit, or are you going to visit anyone?"

"No. People rarely visit."

"Really? Why?"

"Most people forget about me."

Romania frowned.

"Well, _I_ won't forget about you," Romania said. "So be prepared for my arrival."

Canada chuckled, smiling warmly.

"I will."

…

Scotland looked over towards France as well.

France had yet to make a move on the nation destined for him, and it frustrated Scotland.

France had been working so hard to get everyone else's threads untangled, but had done nothing for his own thread.

It made France seem a little hypocritical.

If France didn't do something about it, then Scotland would have no choice but to help his friend out.

…

France sighed. It was about time.

"How have you been enjoying the conference?" France asked.

India seemed surprised that France had addressed him, and took a moment to think about it.

"It was rather boring," India admitted. "I couldn't exactly converse with any of my friends during the meeting, and afterwards they seemed to be mostly distracted. Something tells me that you planned it."

"Oui," France said, smiling softly. "Nations that I believe would get along well together, even if they usually don't interact."

"And tell me something. Why are you ignoring me?"

France froze for a moment, and India watched him intently. Finally, the European sighed, turning to the Southern Asian.

"Tell me, what did Angleterre say about me in the past?" France asked.

India frowned in confusion.

"Since when do you care about England's opinion?" India asked.

"Many nations avoid me because of what other nations said about me," France sighed. "I was afraid to see the aversion in your eyes when I spoke to you."

"But, why me?"

France looked towards him, and India could feel his heart stop.

"Je t'aime."

…

"Finally," Monaco muttered.

She and Picardy had been listening to France and India's conversation.

"At least it's not too late," Picardy said.

"So, are we going to look for Luxembourg and Osaka during lunch?"

"Oui."

**And, ****c'est fini. ****The oneshot collection will need to wait until after my exams.**

**I've gone through a few pairings before settling on this list of pairings. I originally intended to add nations that were at least only mentioned in the past, but I decided against it because then there would be too many characters that would be considered OCs. I also intended to include Nyo, 2P and 2PNyo. Originally, instead of Monaco and Picardy, France was assisted by his alternate counterparts. The first list had France with Ecuador. The second time, I decided to remove non-canon nations, but keep the other three alternate versions. France was with New Zealand that time. And then the third list is what you see here.**

**I can't remember all of the former pairings, since my computer threw them out. But I do remember a few that I would like to write, such as ChinaX2PCanada, EgyptXFemCanada, 2PFemItalyXFemPrussia, etc. I might still do it for HCSS.**

**Now, as promised, the list for navigation:  
Prologue  
Chapter 1: Belgium and Seychelles  
Chapter 2: China and Lithuania  
Chapter 3: Egypt and Bulgaria  
Chapter 4: Taiwan and Wales  
Chapter 5: Hungary and Iceland  
Chapter 6: Estonia and Greece  
Chapter 7: Japan and Mexico  
Chapter 8: America and Australia  
Chapter 9: Hong Kong and Prussia  
Chapter 10: Lunch Dates (interval chapter)  
Chapter 11: Korea and Turkey  
Chapter 12: Austria and Portugal  
Chapter 13: England and Cyprus  
Chapter 14: Hutt River and Scotland  
Chapter 15: Ireland and Romano  
Chapter 16: Italy and Russia  
Chapter 17: Denmark and Macau  
Chapter 18: Belarus and Spain  
Chapter 19: Canada and Romania  
Chapter 20: At Last (interval chapter)  
Chapter 21: Netherlands and Switzerland  
Chapter 22: Cameroon and Germany  
Chapter 23: Cuba and Norway  
Chapter 24: Northern Ireland and Thailand  
Chapter 25: Molossia and New Zealand  
Chapter 26: Poland and Seborga  
Chapter 27: Finland and Ukraine  
Chapter 28: Sweden and Vietnam  
Chapter 29: During the Meeting (interval chapter)  
Chapter 30: France and India**


End file.
